


Le Chimiste

by Cinevorous



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinevorous/pseuds/Cinevorous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attention Spoilers Saison 3 : Une fois la ville sauvée du virus Alpha Omega, Nyssa doit retourner auprès de La Ligue des Assassins, avant de partir elle échange un rapide baiser avec Laurel, ce qui va la chambouler. Mais Starling city à besoin de l'aide de la Team Arrow car une nouvelle menace approche. Vont-ils parvenir à sauver la ville alors que Felicity et Oliver viennent de partir ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vertigo ?

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai d'abord écris cette fiction pour me concentrer sur le couple Laurel - Nyssa, mais en écrivant j'ai finis par élaborer toute une histoire, une nouvelle enquête pour la Team Arrow, et je me suis laissée prendre au jeu ! Alors l'histoire est du point de vue de Laurel et intègre toujours le couple Laurel - Nyssa, mais elle comporte aussi de l'action et du suspense.  
> La fiction fera 6 chapitres (peut-être un 7ème chapitre bonus que je n'ai pas encore écris et qui serait consacré entièrement à Laurel et Nyssa), et j'essayerais de poster un chapitre par semaine !  
> L'action se passe à la fin de la saison 3 de The Arrow.  
> Bonne lecture :)

        Après avoir mis hors d'état de nuire notre "arme biologique humaine", Nyssa et moi attendîmes les ordres d'Oliver, ou bien de Felicity. Nous ne savions pas si nous devions rester sur place ou nous mettre dans un endroit sûr, étant donné que Nyssa n'était pas vaccinée contre l'Alpha-Omega. Mais aucun des deux ne répondaient. Quand un flash bleu transperça le ciel de Starling City, je compris. J'entraînai Nyssa à travers les rues pour nous rendre au plus vite au nouveau QG de la "Team Arrow", comme Felicity aimait l'appeler. Seul Ray était là. Il m'expliqua que Felicity avait insisté pour aller sauver Oliver des armes de la police, pendant que lui lançait ses nanorobots délivreurs du vaccin sur la ville. Tout se passa ensuite très vite. La situation s'améliora et encore une fois la Team Arrow venait de sauver la ville.

  
        Nyssa demanda à Oliver une conversation privée. Cela m'intrigua, mais il était évident que c'était à propos du fait qu'Oliver venait de tuer le père de Nyssa. Non pas qu'elle regretta son père, mais plutôt que ce fut elle qui voulu le tuer de ses propres mains. Une fois revenus, Nyssa demanda à s'entretenir avec moi. Nous laissâmes donc Oliver et ses coéquipiers pour nous retrouver sur le toit de l'immense building.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Nyssa ? lui demandai-je alors que je voyais de l'inquiétude sur ses traits.  
\- Laurel... Il faut que je retourne auprès de la Ligue des Assassins.  
\- Mais, pourquoi ? Tu disais que tu avais enfin connue des moments de bonheur depuis que tu t'étais éloignée de la Ligue !  
        Elle s'approcha de moi et pris mes mains dans les siennes. Elle plongea son regard sombre sur moi.  
\- Oui, et c'est grâce à toi Laurel, mais maintenant que Al Sa-Her est devenu Ra's al Ghul je dois y retourner. Il n'a toujours pas payé pour la mort de Sara et il a prit la place qui me revenait de droit.  
\- Mais... Nyssa..., ma voix tremblait, tu as encore tellement de choses à m'apprendre...  
\- Je ne peux pas rester ici, justice doit être faite pour la mort de Sara. Et, tu es prête Laurel, tu es forte, tu peux être fière de porter cette veste et ce masque, je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre.  
        Je baissai les yeux, silencieuse.  
\- Je reviendrai, reprit Nyssa, je te le promets, tu me reverras.  
        Elle prit mon visage dans ses mains et le releva pour plonger de nouveau son regard dans le mien. Puis ses yeux quittèrent les miens pour se fixer sur ma bouche et elle avança si vite que je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Ses lèvres tendres se posèrent sur les miennes, m'écarquillant les yeux. Le baiser ne dura qu'un instant mais resta imprégné en moi un long moment. Nyssa laissa mon visage et se recula.  
\- Au revoir Laurel.  
        Elle m'envoya un mince sourire et sauta du bâtiment, disparaissant dans les ténèbres, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Je restai confuse quelques minutes et décidai de rentrer directement chez moi. Je reçu un sms d'Oliver me disant qu'il quittait la ville avec Felicity, mais j'étais trop perturbée pour le rejoindre lui faire mes adieux, et je savais de toute façon que je finirais bien par le revoir. Starling City sans Oliver Queen n'était pas vraiment Starling City, et Oliver Queen sans Starling City n'était pas vraiment Oliver Queen.

        J'avais du mal à comprendre ce baiser. Nous nous étions rapprochées, Nyssa et moi, pour nous remémorer Sara, pour mieux apprendre à la connaitre durant les années où nous ne l'avions pas fréquenté. Je lui avais décrite la Sara d'avant le naufrage, elle m'avait décrite la Sara au sein de la Ligue. Tous les moments passés avec Nyssa m'avaient permis de faire mon deuil petit à petit. Ça devait aussi être le cas de Nyssa. Et pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'elle m'avait embrassé parce que je lui rappelais Sara. Ce qui était plutôt une mauvaise chose, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attache à moi parce que je lui rappelais ma sœur... ça lui ferait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Quant à ce que tout cela me ferait à moi, je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser. Je me sentais bien en sa présence, j'avais réussis à retrouver le sourire, mais-était-ce pour autant que je voulais ce genre de relation avec elle ?  
        Je m'affalai en soupirant sur mon canapé, laissant tomber mon bras sur mon visage. Mes pensées se bousculaient mais je ne tardai pas à m'assoupir, j'étais exténuée. Je me réveillai au milieu de la nuit et titubai doucement jusqu'à mon lit pour m'y affaler sur le ventre et me rendormir aussitôt. Au petit matin mon estomac criant famine me réveilla et je me précipitai dans la cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuné copieux.  
        Je devais me rendre au nouveau QG, nous devions discuter de ce que nous allions continuer à faire sans Oliver et Felicity. Je savais que nous continuerions à sauver cette ville, mais Felicity était d'une grande aide et sans elle tout cela me semblait compliqué. Peut-être Ray pourrait-il nous aider.  
J'allumais machinalement ma télé avant de partir, les infos me gardèrent devant le poste. Il y avait eu, la veille, une explosion au dernier étage de l'immeuble de Palmer Technologie. L'étage où nous avions récemment élu domicile... Selon la journaliste, seul Ray Palmer était présent sur les lieux, il souffrait de graves brulures et avait été transféré dans un service pour les grands brûlés. Ce fut donc à cet endroit que je décidai de me rendre.  
        Dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, je retrouvai John et Thea. Ils avaient vu les infos comme moi. Nous entrâmes silencieusement dans la chambre de Ray. Il se réveilla avec notre présence. Plusieurs bandages recouvraient son corps. Par chance, les trois-quarts de son visage avaient été épargnés.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? réussi-t-il à chuchoter.  
\- Tu nous as aidé à sauver la ville hier, répondit John en souriant, il est normal qu'après avoir entendu ce qui t'était arrivé nous soyons là à prendre de tes nouvelles.  
\- Je... merci...  
\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demandai-je.  
\- Je faisais... des améliorations sur ma machine... Une fausse manip' et tout à sauté... Felicity m'avait déjà prévenu de ce genre de désagrément, mais il faut croire que je ne l'ai pas assez écouté...  
        Il esquissa un sourire en nous regardant tous les trois.  
\- Ray, reprit John, Oliver et Felicity ont quitté la ville... Et, ce serait une bonne chose si tu voulais intégrer notre équipe pour continuer à veiller sur Starling City. Bien sûr, j'ai conscience qu'il va te falloir du temps avant de pouvoir te remettre sur pied, mais je dois t'avouer que tu es meilleur en informatique que nous trois réunis.  
        Ray voulu rire, mais son rire se transforma en un petit râle de douleur.  
\- Je ne sais pas si je mérite vraiment de faire partie de tout ça, finit-il part dire une fois que la douleur eu quitté son visage.  
\- Tu as sauvé la ville hier, intervint Thea, tu es un héro.  
\- Thea a raison, continuai-je, Starling à besoin de toi.  
        Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il finit par accepter notre offre et nous dûmes partir pour le laisser se reposer.

\- Il va falloir trouver un autre lieu pour... enfin vous voyez, dis-je en mimant la forme d'un cercle.  
\- J'ai une petite idée d'où on pourrait s'installer, dit Thea un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Speedy, dit John, il va falloir que tu nous expliques comment tu as hérité du costume d'Arsenal.

  
 L'intéressée eu un rire mécanique et nous invita à la suivre.

        Nous nous retrouvâmes dans un immense studio au cœur de la ville. Celui de Thea.  
\- Je pense qu'il y a assez de place ici, annonça Thea en ouvrant la porte.  
\- Pas très discret, marmonna John.  
\- Patience, lui répondit-elle.  
        Nous la suivîmes encore à l'étage. Elle se dirigea tout au fond de la pièce et actionna un mécanisme qui laissa apparaître une petite ouverture dans le mur. Nous y pénétrâmes et découvrîmes une petite pièce où trônaient sabres, épées et couteaux.  
\- Wow, m'exclamai-je presque malgré moi.  
\- Qui est au courant pour cette pièce ? demanda pragmatiquement John.  
\- Malcolm... et nous trois.  
\- Pas même Oliver ? demandai-je.  
\- Pas même Oliver.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi ! s'exclama John en riant.  
\- Il faudra aménager tout ça bien entendu.  
\- On va s'y mettre le plus tôt possible, mais tant que Ray ne va pas un peu mieux, enfin tant qu'il ne peut pas se servir d'un ordinateur, on ne peut pas faire grand chose.  
\- On peut toujours arrêter les petites bandes de bandits et voleurs, répondis-je à John.  
        Il acquiesça et nous commençâmes à noter ce dont nous aurions besoin pour meubler la pièce. Presque tout le matériel avait brûlé lors de l'explosion, il faudrait donc tout racheter. Thea s'occuperait des dépenses. Bien que Merlyn soit devenu le chef de la Ligue, il lui avait laissé son argent.  
        Finalement John dut partir, après tout il avait un enfant dont il devait prendre soin. Thea et moi descendîmes au salon. Elle me proposa machinalement un verre avant de se souvenir que je ne buvais plus et s'excusa des centaines de fois sous mon regard amusé. Elle se servit un verre de rouge et m'offrit quelque chose de frais. Nous prîmes place sur son canapé.  
\- Thea, il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler.  
\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Il ya cette... personne, qui m'a embrassée l'autre jour et...  
        Je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'il s'agissait de Nyssa.  
\- Et je ne sais pas trop comment réagir. Enfin, c'est qu'ce n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un d'accessible, c'est quelqu'un qui est souvent... en déplacement...  
\- Et cette personne te plait ? demanda Thea le plus simplement du monde.  
\- A vrai dire je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé, je ne sais pas trop... Je me dis que je vais attendre sa prochaine venue en ville pour voir ce qui va se passer, mais en attendant ça me tourne dans la tête et je ne sais pas trop quoi penser.  
\- Tu sais, parfois il est bon de ne pas trop réfléchir à ce genre de choses. Comme tu l'as dis, tu verras bien ce qui se passera à son retour ici, et en attendant, essaye de te remémorer les bons moments que vous avez passés ensemble, ce qui te plait chez cette personne. Tu sais Laurel, depuis... la mort de Tommy, j'ai l'impression que tu ne t'autorises plus à tomber amoureuse. Mais Tommy aurait voulu ton bonheur, et on souhaite tous ton bonheur.  
\- Je...  
        Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Elle avait raison. Depuis la disparition de Tommy j'avais du mal avec mes sentiments, j'avais peur de m'attacher et de perdre la personne encore une fois. Cela m'était déjà arrivé deux fois, avec Oliver et avec Tommy. Je n'en supporterai pas une troisième, surtout après la mort de Sara. De plus, Nyssa était le genre de personne à se mettre en danger tous les jours... Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Thea pencha la tête sur le côté et me prit dans ses bras, me caressant doucement le dos.  
\- Ça va aller Laurel, tu as le droit de retomber amoureuse.  
\- Merci Thea...  
        Je me redressai, essuyai mes larmes et lui adressai un sourire. Je retrouvai vraiment une sœur en Thea.  
\- Je t'en pris, je suis là pour toi.

        Je m'en allais à mon tour avant de remercier une dernière fois mon hôte.  
        Une fois chez moi je mangeai et me couchai le plus rapidement possible pour éviter de penser à Nyssa. Malheureusement, mes rêves en décidèrent autrement. Ils restèrent plutôt flous, je me souvenais juste du visage de Nyssa, et fut donc amener à penser à elle à mon réveil. Elle était resté à Straling presque un mois et nous avions déjà établit un rituel. Chaque matin nous nous retrouvions dans un hangar abandonné près des Glades pour nous entraîner. Elle m'avait beaucoup apprit durant ce mois. Ce matin j'allais rester seule avant d'aller travailler. Je décidai tout de même de me rendre dans ce hangar, il ne fallait pas que je perdre l'habitude de l'entraînement. Mais voilà, cet endroit était marqué de la présence de Nyssa. Des encoches de flèches garnissaient les murs, des éraflures causées par ma matraque étaient également visibles aux murs et au sol. Je pouvais même identifier certaines traces, me souvenant à quels combats elles appartenaient. J'étais sur place alors je m'entraînai tout de même, mais c'était beaucoup moins efficace qu'en duo.  
        Je partis finalement pour le travail. Et au travail ce fut la même chose. Dur de me concentrer alors que je traitais justement les affaires d'hommes que Nyssa nous avait aidé à arrêter.  
        Ce fut la tête remplie par Nyssa que j'allai en pause déjeuner. Heureusement un coup de fil me sortit de mes pensées. C'était John.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Laurel, un cas d'overdose ressemblant à celles provoquées par le Vertigo a été déclaré en ville, il faut que tu nous rejoignes au nouveau QG.  
\- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible, tous les dealers de Vertigo sont morts ou en prison !  
\- C'est ce qu'on se dit à chaque fois... C'est peut-être simplement des restes, mais nous devons vérifier ça, et sans Felicity, on a besoin de toi.  
\- J'arrive.  
        Je raccrochai et pris la direction de l'immeuble où habitait Thea. Tant pis pour le boulot, j'inventerai une excuse bidon comme à chaque fois. Ils étaient étonnamment plutôt laxistes ici sur ce point. Je fus chez Thea en à peine dix minutes. Je sonnai à la porte.  
\- Il faudra que je donne un double des clefs à tout le monde, dit Thea en m'ouvrant la porte.  
\- C'est une bonne idée ! Et que tu nous montres comment fonctionne le mécanisme qui ouvre la... porte secrète.  
\- En effet !  
        Je montai les marches en suivant Thea, elle actionna le mécanisme, sans me montrer pour gagner du temps, et je saluai John en entrant. Un petit ordinateur portable était posé sur une petite table en aluminium.  
-Bon pour l'instant c'est le seul matériel dont on dispose, me dit John, mais Thea y travaille.  
\- J'ai commandé tout ce qui faut, on sera livré dans pas longtemps, et sans Felicity va falloir qu'on se débrouille pour se servir de tout ça !  
\- Ça doit pas être si sorcier que ça ! dis-je en m'approchant de l'ordinateur pour qu'on m'explique où la situation en était.  
\- L'homme victime du Vertigo s'appelle Mike Montgomery, un ex US Army qui a hérité et qui visiblement dépensait sa fortune en drogues en tout genre, m'apprit John.  
\- Drogues en tout genre ? On est sûr qu'il a fait une overdose au Vertigo ?  
\- J'ai réussi à m'introduire dans le bureau du médecin légiste pour lire ses dossiers, me raconta Thea, et c'est comme ça qu'il a conclu son autopsie.  
\- Bon, alors, il faut qu'on trouve qui lui a vendu sa dose pour remonter à la source.  
\- C'est là qu'on a besoin de toi Laurel, reprit John, la police va enquêter et on se disait que tu pouvais demander à ton père... enfin tu vois !  
\- C'est encore un peu tendu entre lui et moi, mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Et appeler Oliver et Felicity à l'aide ?  
\- On veut les laisser éloigner de la team le plus longtemps possible, dit Thea, ils ont besoin de cette pause, tant qu'on peut s'en sortir on avance, et si Ray n'est toujours pas en état et qu'on bloque, on sera bien obligé de les ramener à Starling City.  
\- Oui c'est normal... bon écoutez, je vais directement voir mon père essayer d'obtenir quelques informations. En attendant vous devriez scruter les infos, on n'sait jamais !  
\- Ça marche, répondit John.  
        Je retrouvai le chemin de la sortie et accélérai le pas une fois dehors.

 

**_Cela parait peut-être un peu plat pour un premier chapitre mais le deuxième comporte beaucoup plus d'action, j'espère que vous le lirez :)_ **


	2. Tablette et Motos

        Mon père sembla surprit de me voir au poste mais déposa néanmoins un baiser sur mon front.  
\- Papa, j'ai besoin d'informations sur une affaire.  
        Autant y aller franco.  
\- Viens dans mon bureau.  
        Je le suivis, il ferma la porte, prit place sur sa chaise et je restai debout en face de lui.  
\- Mike Montgomery, il a fait une overdose au Vertigo et...  
\- Tu veux savoir où-est-ce qu'il a trouvé la drogue ?  
\- ...  
\- Tu continues à faire la justicière ? Vous voulez arrêter ce gars c'est ça ?  
\- Papa... tu sais que le Vertigo est un fléau, et tu sais aussi que cette ville à besoin de nous...  
\- Mmh... d'habitude pour une info aussi banale vous trouvez tout seul.  
\- Disons qu'on tourne en effectif réduit depuis la tentative d'attenta de l'autre jour.  
        Il ouvrit un tiroir dont je ne pouvais pas voir le contenu d'où je me trouvai. Il en sortit une chemise qu'il posa sur la table.  
\- Écoute, je te donne ce dossier parce qu'on n'a pas vraiment le temps avec l'overdose d'un drogué, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je t'ai tout pardonné.  
        Mon père me tendit le dossier que je saisi.  
\- Merci...  
        Il me lança un léger sourire énervé et me fit signe de sortir. Je m'exécutai. Je traversai le poste tête baissée et retournai chez Thea.

\- Mmmh, fit John en examinant le dossier, on a le nom du dealer mais pas plus.  
\- C'est déjà bien non ? demandai-je inquiète.  
\- Oui, mais sans lieu précis il va falloir qu'on organise une rencontre avec lui pour le piéger.  
\- Ce qui veut dire qu'il nous faut un appât...  
\- Exactement.  
        John m'envoya un regard lourd de sens.  
\- Et tu veux que je sois l'appât.  
\- Disons que, si on va à sa rencontre on aura besoin de Thea en hauteur pour nos protéger avec ses flèches, quant à moi, je suis déjà allé chercher du Vertigo sous couverture, j'avais placé une puce GPS dans les billets, je risque de me faire reconnaître...  
\- D'accord, j'irai, mais comment on contact ce type ?  
\- Le Darknet ! répondit-il tout simplement.  
        Il se pencha sur l'ordinateur, tapa des donnés à toute vitesse. Il tapa ensuite le nom du dealer, d'autres mots que je n'eus pas le temps de lire et se releva.  
\- Voilà ! se réjouit-il, tu le rencontres demain soir, 23h, sur les docks, entre les deux containers rouges au bout de la jetée.  
\- Précis... Et ça se passe comment ce genre d'échange ?  
\- Normalement t'en arriveras pas jusque là, il faudra juste qu'il soit dans le champ de vision de Thea pour qu'elle l'immobilise.  
\- Et s'il ne vient pas seul ? demandai-je inquiète.  
\- C'est pour cela que je suis là, je protégerai vos arrières avec mon sniper. Normalement si ça dégénère, à nous trois ça devrait aller.  
        Nous élaborâmes un plan et comme il nous restait du temps Thea nous montra comment s'ouvrait la porte de la pièce secrète. Avant de partir elle nous passa à chacun une clef de l'appartement qu'elle avait fait dupliquer lorsque j'étais allée voir la police. Elle en avait également prévue une pour Ray. Il était d'ailleurs trop tard pour rendre visite à ce dernier et nous convînmes d'aller le voir le lendemain pendant ma pause déjeuner.

  
        Chez moi je me retrouvai une nouvelle fois seule. J'avais également prit l'habitude d'aller manger à l'extérieur avec Nyssa. Je pensais constamment à elle, limite presque plus qu'à Oliver lorsqu'il était partit sur ce foutu bateau, avant que je n'apprenne sa disparition.  
\- Alors c'est vraiment possible que je sois en train de tomber amoureuse de Nyssa ? marmonnai-je en retirant l'eau des pâtes que je me préparai.  
        Je manquai de me brûler. Je mangeai en vitesse, sans trop d'appétit et m'installai devant la télé. Rien aux infos ne m'en apprit plus sur l'homme mort de l'overdose de Vertigo. Pour l'info suivante un journaliste était au pied de la tour dans laquelle Ray avait explosé. Il disait que plus personne n'avait accès à l'étage brûlé, sur demande de M. Palmer lui-même. Logique, il ne voulait pas qu'on découvre son projet d'armure volante. L'info suivante nous apprit qu'Oliver Queen, après avoir encore une fois été accusé d'être l'homme à la capuche, avait quitté la ville. Je zappai. Rien d'intéressant n'attira mon attention et je décidai d'aller me coucher.  
        Cette fois j'eus du mal à m'endormir. Je n'arrêtai pas de penser à ce qui se passerait quand Nyssa reviendrait à Starling, enfin, si elle revenait. Est-ce que nous ferions comme si ce baiser n'avait jamais eu lieu ? Est-ce que nous en parlerions ? Ou bien est-ce qu'elle m'embrasserait en me voyant ? Et si c'était le cas, comment étais-je censée réagir ? Trop de questions se bousculaient et je finis par me rendre compte que je n'avais pas appeler mon bureau pour leur donner une raison bidon de mon absence. Je finis par m'endormir sur cette dernière pensée.  
Le lendemain fut comme la veille. Entraînement solitaire dans le hangar abandonné puis direction le travail. Ces deux faits me rappelant Nyssa. Vers midi j'avalai un maigre sandwich en me rendant à l'hôpital où je retrouvai mes deux acolytes. Nous pénétrâmes dans la chambre de Ray, il déjeunait un lugubre repas d'hôpital aidé d'une infirmière. Il n'était pas encore prêt à nous aider... Thea congédia l'infirmière lui disant qu'on prendrait le relais. Elle sortit poliment.  
\- Ça va mieux ? demanda John.  
\- Ça pourrait aller mieux, ils me filent plein d'antis douleur alors j'arrive à tenir.  
        Un petit sourire crispé se dessina sur son visage. Je m'avançai vers lui pour l'aider à manger. Il me remercia chaleureusement.  
\- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Je suppose que vous êtes là pour quelque chose, non ?  
\- Hé, tu fais parties de la bande maintenant, tu es un ami, alors on pourrait venir te voir juste pour prendre de tes nouvelles, répondit Thea d'un air taquin.  
\- Pourrait ?  
\- Le fait est qu'on est bien là pour te parler de quelque chose en particulier, poursuivit John, il y a eu une nouvelle victime du Vertigo, on a fait des recherches, on a rendez-vous avec son dealer ce soir.  
\- Et nous voulions te tenir au courant, continuai-je, parce que même si pour le moment tu ne peux pas nous aider, nous estimons que tu es en droit de savoir ce qui se passe.  
\- J'apprécie le geste, répondit Ray la bouche pleine, mais je crois que je pourrai tout de même vous être utile ! Tout ce qu'il me faut c'est une tablette !  
\- Tu devrais plutôt te reposer, raisonna John.  
\- Une tablette c'est pas bien fatiguant. Si je pouvais accéder aux caméras de surveillance de votre lieu de rencontre je pourrais vous dire où seraient planqués d'éventuels hommes de mains. Évidemment vous avez déjà dû penser à ça, mais ça vous permettrait d'être plus performants !  
\- Il n'a pas tord, dis-je en posant la cuillère que je tenais à la main puisque Ray avait finit son dessert.  
\- Bon, concéda John, je te ramène ça dans l'après-midi, t'as besoin d'autre chose ?  
\- A vrai dire oui... J'aimerai que l'un d'entre vous se rende à mon labo pour me dire ce qui a survécu...  
\- Je passerai faire un tour avant de venir t'apporter la tablette et une oreillette.  
\- Merci John... Et merci de m'avoir nourri Laurel, cette impression de redevenir un enfant est assez désagréable, enfin pas vraiment un enfant, quoique j'ai même une infirmière qui change mes couches...  
        Nous le regardâmes l'air de dire que nous n'avions pas besoin de détails et il s'excusa doucement avant de nous saluer.

        Le soir venu, je jetai un œil à ma tenue Canary avant de sortir. Je n'en aurai pas besoin pour ce soir, mais c'était grâce à elle que j'étais capable de faire tout cela. J'arrivai chez Thea à peu près en même temps que John. Il avait bien équipé Ray. Thea avait eu le temps d'installer quelques meubles dans la pièce. Une grande armoire sur la gauche était destiné à y ranger nos costumes, nous ne les exposerions pas comme Oliver en avait la vanité de le faire. Les tables qui accueilleraient les ordinateurs étaient en place. Un peu de matériel d'entraînement était disposé dans la deuxième moitié de la pièce.  
        Nous nous remémorâmes notre plan. Je me tiendrai entre les deux containers rouges au bout de la jetée sur les docks à 23h précise. Ni en retard ni en avance. Thea serait perchée sur la poulie d'une grue non loin de là et John serait planqué en haut du hangar à cargos, il pointerait son sniper sur le dealer. Ray nous tiendrait au courant de tout mouvement suspect. Ils étaient tous les trois reliés par téléphone avec une oreillette. Je ne pouvais rien porter au cas où l'on me fouillerait. J'étais donc lâchée dans la nature. J'avais seulement une mallette rempli d'argent. Nous avions réussit à planquer un émetteur dans la poignée au cas où cela se passerait mal et que nous perdions sa trace.  
22h30, il était temps d'y aller pour que Thea et John aient le temps de prendre place. Je repérai leurs positions, Ray également, et à 23h00 pile je me pointai entre les deux containers. Le dealer arriva quelques secondes après moi.  
\- Une femme hein ? C'est rare ces temps-ci, t'es sûre que tu sais ce que tu fais ma poulette ?  
        Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi jusqu'à venir caresser ma joue.  
\- Je sais ce que je veux, dis-je en tendant la mallette.  
        J'avais essayé de ne pas trembler en disant cela, et pourtant cette phrase semblait sonner faux à mes oreilles, me rappelant un autre point de ma vie. Il se recula et attrapa l'argent. A cet instant précis une flèche se flanqua dans sa main, le faisant hurler de douleur, accompagnant le bruit que la mallette fit en tombant. Il commença à courir quand une autre flèche arriva pour s'ouvrir en filet et lui attacher les pieds, le faisant tomber la tête la première. Quatre hommes sortirent de derrière les deux containers. Une flèche en arrêta un, une balle en arrêta un autre et je dus foncer sur un des deux restants pour lui asséner quelques coups. Je fus vite rejoint par Thea qui frappa le dernier.  
\- On en a immobiliser cinq autres que Ray avait repérés, m'apprit Thea pendant qu'elle mettait son adversaire K.O.  
        Je mis le mien hors d'état de nuire et Thea se précipita sur le dealer qui avait réussit à se démêler et commençait à courir. Elle tira une flèche qui effleura son visage, le déstabilisant assez pour que je le rattrape et le mette à terre.  
\- Pour qui tu bosses ? lui demandai-je avec un peu d'autorité dans la voix.  
\- P'tain ces femmes, ronchonna-t-il, j'avais neufs hommes avec moi, tu crois vraiment que je suis bête au point de te dire pour qui je bosse !  
\- C'est ce qu'on va voir, souffla Thea en s'approchant de lui et en lui flanquant la pointe d'une flèche juste sous le nez, si tu ne dis rien je tire.  
\- Si tu me tues tu ne sauras jamais pour qui je travaille.  
\- Qui a dit que je voulais te tuer ?  
        Elle décala son tire et lui tira dans l'épaule droite.  
\- Je peux t'amocher l'autre épaule si tu préfères, dit-elle en sortant une autre flèche de son carquois.  
\- C'est bon, c'est bon ! dit l'homme en gémissant, On l'appelle Le Chimiste, je ne connais pas son vrai nom.  
\- Où-est-ce qu'on peut le trouver ? demandai-je.  
\- Il organise toutes ces rencontres ici même, dit le dealer en grimaçant et en se tenant l'épaule.  
\- C'est bon, on s'en va, dit Thea, Ray a trouvé comment le localiser.  
        Je me relevai et Thea se pencha sur lui pour fouiller ses poches. Elle prit toutes les pilules de Vertigo qu'il possédait et alla les jeter dans l'eau.  
        Nous livrâmes nos dix malfrats à la police et rejoignîmes le QG. Une fois là bas nous mîmes Ray sur haut-parleur et l'écoutâmes nous expliquer.  
\- J'ai fais quelques recherches, Le Chimiste, Jake Ballard de son vrai nom, a disparu des radars pendant près de huit ans. Il a refait surface il y a quelques mois à Starling City, apparemment pour continuer l'œuvre que Le Comte avait commencé. Il est dans les fichiers de l'ARGUS et...  
\- Attend, attend, dit John, comment t'as réussi à pirater l'ARGUS avec une simple tablette ?!  
\- Le talent mon cher !  
        John sourit et laissa Ray continuer.  
\- Pour créer le Vertigo il a besoin d'une grande source d'énergie pour refroidir sa substance, si j'arrive à pirater le service électrique de la ville, et je vais y arriver bien sûr, je pourrais voir les entrepôts, ou choses qui y ressemblent, qui utilisent le plus d'énergie. On le trouvera sûrement comme ça !  
\- Pas mal, concéda Thea qui n'avait encore jamais participé à ce genre de recherches avec la Team.  
        J'étais moi-même assez nouvelle là dedans et j'en étais toujours impressionnée. Felicity restait tout de même maîtresse en cette matière.  
        Vu l'heure tardive nous rentrâmes chez nous et décidâmes de nous retrouver le lendemain à l'hôpital pour essayer, avec l'aide de Ray, de localiser le plus tôt possible ce "Chimiste". J'appelai mon supérieur pour lui raconter que j'avais été malade la veille, que j'avais cru que ça allait mieux aujourd'hui, d'où mon retour, mais qu'en vrai il n'en était rien et que j'allais prendre quelques jours de repos, au moins toute la semaine. Nous étions mercredi.  
        Jeudi, nous étions tous réuni dans la chambre de Ray. Il indiqua aux infirmières de ne pas être dérangé. Il nous montra sur l'écran de sa tablette le plan de la ville avec en surbrillance les endroits potentiels où pourrait se trouver un fabriquant de drogue. Les bâtiments en rouge étaient ceux qui consommaient le plus. Il y avait donc trois lieux possibles où pouvait se trouver Le Chimiste.  
\- Il n'y a aucune caméras de surveillance dans ces trois entrepôts ni aux alentours, j'ai affiné le plus possible ma recherche, mais impossible de différencier ces trois-là.  
\- Bon bah on sait ce qui nous reste à faire, dit John, un entrepôt chacun, celui qui trouve le bon contact les deux autres.  
\- Risqué, dis-je.  
\- Oui, mais c'est le plus rapide, répondit Thea, plus on attend plus le Vertigo se répand en ville.  
\- Je ne sais pas comment je puis vous être utile sur le terrain cette fois, dit Ray en baissant la tête.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Thea pour le rassurer, tu as déjà fait beaucoup on trouvant ces trois entrepôts, et puis sans toi hier on se serait sûrement fait surprendre.  
        Elle lui envoya un immense sourire qui le fit sourire lui aussi. Il semblait néanmoins souffrir dès que son visage émettait une expression quelconque. Une partie de son visage était toujours couverte de bandages, il devait souffrir le martyr... Je n'osai pas imaginer, et pourtant il avait toujours la force de nous aider.  
\- Oui, finis-je par dire, merci de ton aide Ray.  
\- Il faut que tu te reposes, lui dit John, on te tient au courant de l'avancée de l'affaire.  
\- Je pourrais rester en contact avec vous pendant que vous fouiller les trois entrepôts, je pourrais peut-être être utile !  
\- Il vaut mieux que tu te reposes pour te rétablir comme il faut, lui dit Thea.  
        Il renonça à regret et nous nous dîmes au revoir avant de nous rendre chez Thea. J'avais pris ma tenue de Canary dans un grand sac, mon arme s'y trouvait également. John préparait l'itinéraire des trois endroits et repérait les chemins les plus courts qui reliaient les trois bâtiments. Pendant ce temps Thea et moi filâmes nous mettre en tenue.  
\- Thea, je ne t'ai jamais demandé comment tu avais récupéré la tenue de Roy, lui dis-je pendant que nous nous changions.  
\- Disons qu'après la "mort" de Roy, il ne pouvait plus être lui-même et me l'a confié pour que je continue son œuvre.  
\- Tu ne le reverras plus ?  
\- Je ne pense pas...  
\- Je suis désolée...  
        Je m'approchai d'elle, nous étions prêtes, je la pris dans mes bras. Elle me sourit et nous retournâmes auprès de John.  
\- Laurel ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu sais conduire une moto ?  
\- Euh, non...  
\- Bon, Thea prendra la moto d'Arsenal, je prendrai celle d'Oliver et Laurel tu prendras la camionnette.  
\- Camionnette ? Ya rien de plus discret ?  
\- Je t'apprendrai à conduire une moto...  
        Il nous montra les itinéraires que nous devions prendre, et ceux que nous emprunterions peut-être si notre entrepôt n'était pas le bon. Les oreillettes fonctionnaient alors nous nous mîmes en route.  
        J'arrivai avant les deux autres à mon entrepôt. Je fis le tour discrètement. Il semblait désert. Je trouvai une porte dérobée et y pénétrai. Rien ne se passa et j'avançai. J'arrivai dans une pièce où cinq grosses voitures étaient garées. Elles étaient toutes reliées à un énorme transformateur.  
\- Rien de mon côté, juste des bagnoles qui rechargent...  
\- Rien nous plus de mon côté, dit Thea au bout du fil.  
\- John ? appelai-je, John ?  
\- Je fais toujours le tour, rejoignez-moi le plus vite possible, j'entre dans le bâtiment pour tâter le terrain, on reste sur écoute.  
        A la vue des deux motos garées à l'écart je compris que j'étais la dernière sur les lieux. John avait raison pour la moto. J'entendais la respiration de mes deux acolytes. Je cherchai une entrée dérobée et pénétrai dans le bâtiment. Je tombai sur un homme à peine armé que je mis à terre rapidement. Du mouvement se fit entendre du côté de John, j'avais l'impression d'être à ces côtés alors qu'il était loin de moi.  
\- Alors, alors, on entre par effraction dans mon entre ? demanda une voix rauque, sûrement Le Chimiste.  
\- Recule ! cria John.  
        Il devait braquer son arme sur Le Chimiste.  
\- Recule où je tire !  
\- Vous n'oseriez pas...  
        Une détonation se fit entendre, un bruit sourd puis un cri strident de John.  
\- John ! cria Thea, John !


	3. Hallucination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Alors, alors, on entre par effraction dans mon entre ? demanda une voix rauque, sûrement Le Chimiste.  
> \- Recule ! cria John.  
> Il devait braquer son arme sur Le Chimiste.  
> \- Recule où je tire !  
> \- Vous n'oseriez pas...  
> Une détonation se fit entendre, un bruit sourd puis un cri strident de John.  
> \- John ! cria Thea, John !

        J'écoutai en silence tout en avançant, je devais le localiser le plus vite possible. Finalement on aurait bien eu besoin de l'aide de Ray.  
\- Hé beh, on dirait que vous êtes déjà accro au Vertigo, dit Le Chimiste en ricanant.  
John geignait.  
\- Voyez-vous j'ai changé la formule de mon prédécesseur, pourquoi voir sa plus grande Peur lorsqu'on peut voir son plus grand Amour ?!  
\- Arg, se crispa John, Ly...Lyla...  
\- Oui, c'est moi, dit Le Chimiste en essayant de modifier sa voix.  
        Il allait sûrement l'attaquer. Je pressai le pas et enfonçai une porte. Rien.  
\- Thea, t'es où ? demandai-je.  
\- Je les entends se battre je suis tout près ! Et toi ?  
\- J'en sais rien...  
\- Lyla, non, pourquoi... se plaignit John.  
        On entendait l'impact des coups que Le Chimiste lui donnait. Je couru et ouvris une énième porte. Je soufflai de soulagement en voyant John à terre. Je me précipitai sur Le Chimiste et lui donnai un coup de matraque.  
\- Ne la touche pas ! hurla John en abatant son poing dans mon flanc gauche.  
        Je me tordis de douleur et me retrouvai à terre.  
\- Laurel ! cria Thea à travers l'oreillette.  
\- J'ai besoin de ton aide là...  
\- J'y suis presque !  
        Une porte s'ouvrit et Thea débarqua dans la pièce. Elle tira aussitôt une flèche dans la jambe du Chimiste. Il broncha à peine  
\- Arrête Thea ! Ne lui fais pas de mal ! geignit John.  
        Le Chimiste se jeta sur moi profitant de ma faiblesse. Je réussis à contrecarrer ses coups et le mis à terre. Mais c'était sans compter sur John qui se rua sur moi pour me soulever et m'envoyer balader à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
\- Maintenant ça suffit John ! s'énerva Thea.  
        Elle lui tira une flèche qui se déploya en filet et l'immobilisa.  
\- Lyla pourquoi... dit-il en tombant et en levant sa main vers Le Chimiste.  
\- Il faut qu'on le ramène Laurel, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça.  
\- C'est cela, allez-vous en, oust oust !  
        J'aidai Thea à porter John et nous sortîmes à toute vitesse. Le Chimiste ne nous attaqua même pas. John se débattait, il semblait furieux et mal en point.  
\- Pourquoi vous avez fait du mal à Lyla, vous...  
\- Chut, chut, chut John, dis-je, économise tes forces s'il te plait...  
        Il était lourd, par chance, nous avions le van. Nous le mîmes sur le siège passager puis nous embarquâmes sa moto à l'arrière. Thea enfourcha la sienne et je la suivis à travers les rues. Nous fûmes vite chez elle. Nous étalâmes John sur son canapé dans le salon.  
\- Oliver, dis-je, il avait un remède à base de plantes ! C'est avec ça qu'ils m'ont guérit.  
\- Il doit être sous le Verdant, j'y vais, veille sur lui !  
        J'acquiesçai et elle sortit.  
\- Lyla, Lyla..., chuchota John.  
        Il semblait prit par une fièvre affreuse et se tordait dans tous les sens. J'avais peur qu'il me claque entre les doigts. Thea finit par revenir avec ce dont je lui avais parlé.  
\- Comment c'est censé le guérir ?!  
\- Il faut lui faire avaler, avec de l'eau ça passera !  
        Elle alla prendre un bol dans lequel elle mit un peu d'eau et écrasa les plantes. Elle s'approcha de John et lui mit la mixture sous le nez. Je lui soulevai la tête et l'aidai à boire. Il en recracha la moitié de sa première gorgée mais il but le reste du bol. Petit à petit il cessa de répéter le nom de sa femme et finit par s'endormir. Thea vérifia son poult. Il semblait hors de danger.  
\- On aurait dû préparer un meilleur plan, dit Thea, c'est de ma faute...  
\- Mais non... Maintenant on est prévenu, on se préparera mieux, on va demander l'aide de Ray aussi...  
\- C'est vrai qu'avec son aide on aurait sûrement trouvé John plus vite...  
\- Écoute, il ne faut pas qu'on ressasse ce qu'on a raté. Pendant que John se remet on a le temps d'élaborer un meilleur plan.  
\- Il va attendre notre venue maintenant...  
\- C'est quand même bizarre qu'il ne nous ait pas attaqués et qu'il nous ait laissé partir avec John...  
\- Psychopathe... Il planifie peut-être quelque chose et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec nous, suggéra Thea en regardant John d'un air inquiet.  
\- Raison de plus pour s'y mettre dès maintenant !  
        Nous nous éloignâmes de John pour le laisser se reposer, mais restâmes à proximité au cas où il arriverait quelque chose.  
\- Tu as rencontré combien de gardes sur ton passage ? me demanda Thea.  
\- Un seul.  
\- J'en ai croisé trois, John n'a pas dû en croiser bien plus. Disons qu'il y avait moins de dix personnes. Le lieu n'est pas hyper protéger, c'est bizarre...  
\- C'est plutôt une bonne chose non ? Ça nous facilitera la tâche.  
\- A moins qu'il ne nous tende un piège plus grand... Ce qu'il nous faudrait c'est un plan détaillé de l'entrepôt. Je suppose qu'on pourra demander ça à Ray.  
\- Avec une bonne connaissance des lieux on pourra construire un bon plan d'attaque. Mais déjà j'ai repéré une sorte de passerelle au dessus de la pièce centrale, ce serait l'idéal que tu te planques là. Il sait combien nous sommes mais on peut quand même arriver à le surprendre.  
\- Le truc à éviter c'est de se faire piquer. Il faut donc l'attaquer à distance, ne pas se retrouver au combat rapprocher avec lui.  
\- Ma spécialité, dis-je ironiquement.  
\- T'en fais pas, une fois qu'on aura un plan des lieux on y verra tout de suite plus clair.  
\- Thea, dis-je en regardant ma montre, il est encore temps pour les visites à l'hôpital, je vais voir Ray, reste avec John. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit appelle-moi.  
\- Ça marche.  
        J'enfilai des habits de ville, empoignai mon sac et sortis.

        Ray regardait passivement par la fenêtre et sembla content de me voir.  
\- Ah enfin un peu d'action, dit-il lorsque je fermai la porte.  
\- On a subit un cuisant échec tout à l'heure... John s'est vu administrer une dose de Vertigo et a complètement perdu les pédales, il s'est retourné contre nous, bref on a dû tout abandonner pour rentrer et le soigner... En fait on a besoin de toi finalement...  
\- C'est un grand plaisir d'entendre ça !  
        Il se mut très doucement pour attraper la tablette qu'il avait posée sur sa table de chevet. J'eus l'impression qu'il mit une éternité. Une fois la tablette dans les mains il l'alluma. Ses doigts, apparemment intacts, bougeaient beaucoup plus vite que le reste de son corps.  
\- En quoi puis-je t'être utile Laurel ?  
\- Le bâtiment où se trouve Le Chimiste est celui le plus près des Glades. Il nous faudrait un plan de l'entrepôt pour pouvoir élaborer notre prochaine descente.  
\- Un vieil entrepôt, ça va me prendre un peu de temps. Je te contact quand j'ai quelque chose.  
\- Merci beaucoup !  
        Je me penchai sur lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur la partie intact de son front. Il sourit et nous nous saluâmes. Je ne lui avais même pas demandé s'il allait mieux...  
        Je repris le chemin de l'appartement de Thea et passai prendre à emporter au chinois pour trois personnes. Une soupe pour John suffirait empalement.  
        Une fois rentrée, l'état de John n'avait pas bougé, Thea (qui s'était changé à son tour) et moi mangeâmes avec appétit.  
\- Je devrai recevoir une partie du matériel informatique demain, m'apprit Thea, on pourra installer tout ça pendant que John se remet.  
\- Parfait, j'en informerai Ray quand on aura tout installé pour qu'il nous transmette le plan de l'entrepôt, s'il le trouve...  
\- Quand il l'aura trouvé ! Ne baisse pas les bras si vite tout de même Laurel !  
        Je souris à Thea et soudain une grande vague de tristesse me submergea. Je ne compris pas d'où elle venait, mais elle était si puissante que je dus m'excuser pour aller prendre un peu l'air sur le balcon. Les lumières de la ville sombre m'apaisèrent, mais il restait en moi une énorme boule de tristesse. Malgré la présence de John et Thea je me sentais seule. Oliver, Nyssa, Sara, tous m'avaient été arraché alors qu'ils constituaient mon quotidien. J'avais du mal à avancer sans eux. Sara j'étais obligé de m'y faire, quant à Oliver, il semblait heureux avec Felicity, je ne pouvais plus lui demander de s'occuper de moi comme avant. Et Nyssa... elle m'avait aidé à me relever de toute ma tristesse accumulée, je me sentais terriblement seule depuis qu'elle était repartit. J'avais besoin d'elle près de moi. Pour lui raconter mes doutes, mes angoisses, et pour l'écouter parler de ses doutes et de ses angoisses... Je soufflai un grand coup et retournai à l'intérieur.  
\- Ça va Laurel ? me demanda Thea.  
        Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre car John grogna. Il se redressa brusquement du canapé et toussa un grand coup.  
\- Qu'est-ce que... bredouilla-t-il en essayant de se lever.  
        J'accouru à son chevet et lui intimai de rester allonger, pour son bien.  
\- Le Chimiste t'a administré une forte dose de Vetigo, lui raconta Thea en s'avançant vers lui, t'a commencé à halluciner et...  
\- Et j'ai violemment frappé Laurel...  
        Il s'assit et mit sa tête dans ses mains, il semblait avoir mal.  
\- Je suis désolé Laurel...  
\- C'est rien, tu n'étais pas toi-même...  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Oui, oui, j'aurais juste un bleu pendant quelques temps, rien de grave.  
        Je soulevai légèrement mon t-shirt pour lui montrer. Un bel hématome marquait ma peau au niveau du coup qu'il m'avait infligé.  
\- Ah quand même... se plaignit John en grimaçant.  
\- C'est rien j'te dis ! m'exclamai-je en rebaissant le morceau de tissu.  
        J'apportai à manger à John et il avala doucement la soupe. Nous lui expliquâmes la situation, notre attente du plan de Ray, et que nous allions profiter du fait que John devait récupérer pour installer les ordinateurs. Nous l'aidâmes ensuite à venir s'allonger dans le lit de Thea. Puis elle me renvoya chez moi disant qu'elle pourrait s'occuper de John seule, que j'avais besoin de repos. Je lui obéis sans sourciller, ayant moi-même envie d'être un peu seule.

        Épuisée je n'eus pas le temps de ressasser ma tristesse et m'endormi sur le champ.

        J'étais de retour à Nanda Parbat. Une tempête de neige se profilait et un vent glacial faisait valser mes cheveux. Je portai mon costume de Canary. Curieusement les quinze gardes de l'entrée me laissèrent passer sans bouger. J'avançai lentement en les détaillants chacun leur tour. Seuls leurs yeux étaient visibles et leurs regards se ressemblaient tous. J'entrai dans l'énorme temple. Il y faisait chaud et une lumière ocre me fit plisser les yeux avant qu'ils ne s'y habituent. Je marchai dans le palais, vers un but précis. Je savais exactement où j'allais. Je ne croisai personne et j'arrivai enfin devant une porte. J'approchai la main pour la pousser quand elle s'ouvrit. Une grande pièce s'offrit à moi, circulaire, des flambeaux allumés situés tout autour d'un cercle central. Au milieu, celle que j'étais venue voir, Nyssa, semblait m'attendre.  
\- Nyssa, appelai-je.  
        Elle ne broncha pas.  
\- Pourquoi personne ne m'a attaqué ? Pourquoi ils m'ont laissé entrer ?  
\- Parce que c'est à moi seule que revient ce droit...  
\- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas...  
        Comme mue par une force incontrôlable, j'avançai au centre du cercle et me retrouvai toute proche de Nyssa. Elle leva une main et me caressa le visage. Puis elle m'envoya un énorme coup dans la poitrine. J'hurlai de surprise mêlée à une certaine douleur et m'affalai au sol en me tenant les côtes.  
\- T'es plus forte que ça Laurel, claironna Nyssa en se penchant sur moi.  
        Elle me tendit une main que j'attrapai et m'aida à me relever. Je la vis se préparer à m'attaquer et cette fois je ne comptais pas me laisser faire. Elle voulu m'envoyer un autre coup que je contrai en déployant mon arme qui resplendit sous la lumière dorée. Bizarrement, je tenais en main l'arme de Sara et non ma matraque. Nyssa ne paru pas le moins du monde surprise. Elle avait même l'air amusé. Un long combat s'en suivit. Elle était de plus en plus violente, n'hésitant pas à me donner des coups avec son arc. Mais je tenais bon. Je lui prouvais qu'elle avait été un bon professeur. Le combat me sembla durer des heures. Nous haletions, nos fronts ruisselaient de sueurs. Puis d'un coup elle s'arrêta. Elle bloqua mon bâton dans ses mains, l'empoigna et tira dessus, me faisant avancer. Je me retrouvai collée contre elle, mon visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien.  
\- Tu t'es bien battu Laurel, toute patience est récompensée...  
\- Que ?  
        Je n'eus le temps de rien dire et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes. Douces et sucrées. Je lâchai mon arme, elle aussi, elle raisonna en tombant par terre mais le bruit sourd n'eu aucun effet sur nous. Mes mains se plaquèrent sur sa nuque et je caressai doucement ses cheveux. Nyssa passa ses bras autour de ma taille et me serra contre elle. Nos langues finirent par se rencontrer. J'essayai toujours de reprendre mon souffle et avais donc du mal à tenir le baiser. Mais j'en avais tellement envie que je me fichais de manquer d'air. Plus le baiser s'intensifiait, plus mes jambes flageolaient par manque d'oxygène. Je me sentais glisser, ma bouche s'éloignait de celle de Nyssa et ma gorge se serrait, mes poumons étaient vides.

 

        Je me réveillai en me redressant brusquement et en prenant une grande et bruyante bouffé d'air. Je posai ma main sur ma poitrine et il me fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre mon souffle. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à mon réveil. Il allait sonner dans à peine dix minutes. Je l'éteignis et me levai.  
J'avalai mon petit déjeuner et mon rêve se repassait en boucle dans mon crâne. Surtout la fin. Ce baiser m'avait semblé si réel, si intense, si pure. Et surtout il avait été très agréable. On disait que les rêves reflétaient les désirs ? Il allait alors sérieusement falloir que j'arrête de me voiler la face sur Nyssa. J'étais sans doute bel et bien en train de tomber amoureuse d'elle...

        J'arrivai chez Thea un peu après le livreur. John dormait toujours. Thea et moi montâmes tous les paquets à l'étage avant de les déballer. Il nous fallut presque une demi-heure pour disposer correctement les différents écrans sur les tables, de tel sorte qu'ils soient tous accessibles facilement et tous visibles une fois assis au milieu. Il nous fallut une heure pour effectuer tous les branchements et relier le tout à internet sur un réseau très sécurisé. Pendant que nous "bricolions" Thea m'informa qu'elle recevrait la suite dans la journée et tout le mobilier (chaise de bureau, matériel d'entraînement) le lendemain. Une livraison de flèches devait aussi arriver, mais Thea apprenait petit à petit à les fabriquer elle même.  
        Nous nous accordâmes une pause déjeuner où nous prîmes soin de vérifier que John se portait bien. Il était toujours faible mais semblait juste avoir besoin de repos. Le deuxième livreur arriva et nous finîmes l'installation informatique. Il faudrait sûrement que quelqu'un comme Ray ou Felicity la vérifie un jour, mais pour le moment nous devions nous débrouiller seuls. J'envoyai un mail à Ray pour lui dire qu'il pouvait nous transmettre ses futures trouvailles que nous pourrions observer sur nos ordinateurs tout neufs. Il me répondit en disant qu'il touchait à son but dans sa recherche des plans.  
Il y eu un petit moment de latente, nous en profitâmes donc pour demander à John combien d'hommes il avait croisé dans le repère du Chimiste. Quatre. Il y avait donc moins de dix hommes en comptant Le Chimiste. Peut-être qu'il renforcerait sa garde après notre attaque, mais il ne semblait pas du genre à se protéger d'une grande armée. Surtout qu'aucun des hommes que nous avions croisé ne portait d'armes lourdes. Cela semblait si facile... Pourvu que nous ne nous fassions pas piquer...  
        Mon téléphone vibra. J'avais reçu un mail de Ray, il nous envoyait les plans. Thea et moi courûmes à l'étage pour les afficher en grand et je n'eus, à partir de là, plus le temps de penser à Nyssa. Thea et moi détaillâmes dans les moindres détails ces plans. Nous les montrâmes à John sur une tablette et élaborâmes un plan d'attaque qui nous paru infaillible. Au vue de l'état de John nous décidâmes d'attaquer non pas le lendemain mais le surlendemain, pour être au mieux de nos forces.

        Tout cela m'angoissait. A vrai dire j'avais terriblement peur de recevoir une dose de Vertigo et de voir apparaître Nyssa devant moi. Non seulement cela révèlerait ce que je n'avais pour le moment pas envie de m'avouer, mais en plus ce serait insupportable de la voir disparaître.

        Le jour J arriva. Nous étions fin prêts. Ray été prévenu de l'heure de l'attaque, nous le contacterions une fois sortis d'affaire. Nous décidâmes de nous y rendre avec le van, si l'épisode qui s'était passé la dernière fois devait se reproduire, nous aurions besoin d'une voiture pour transporter un éventuel "malade". Nous nous garâmes à l'extrême opposé de l'endroit où se trouvait la pièce où Le Chimiste fabriquait sa drogue. Thea entra directement dans le bâtiment, elle devait se percher sur la passerelle dont j'avais parlé pour nous couvrir. Nous avions décidé que John et moi irions frontalement à la rencontre du Chimiste. Il ne pourrait pas nous neutraliser tous les deux, si un de nous devait se faire piquer, Thea l'immobiliserait et descendrait pour combattre Le Chimiste avec l'autre toujours debout.  
De ce fait, John et moi fîmes le tour du bâtiment et entrâmes par une porte dérobée. Nous devions ensuite suivre deux couloirs pour déboucher dans la pièce où nous avions rencontré Le Chimiste la dernière fois.         En effet, deux couloirs et trois hommes à terre plus tard, nous étions de retour devant cette énorme machine qui filtrait des litres de Vertigo.  
\- Ah vous revoilà enfin, vous venez en redemander finalement ! Accro si vite, comme c'est dommage !  
        C'était la voix du Chimiste. Il sortit de l'ombre et s'avança vers nous. John braqua son arme vers lui et je m'agrippai à ma matraque.  
\- Alors, arriverez-vous à me tirer dessus cette fois ? questionna Le Chimiste en s'adressant à John.  
\- Tu m'as forcé à cogner sur une de mes coéquipières, enflure ! cria John.  
\- Oh mais je ne vous ai forcé à rien mon cher, vous lui avez tapé dessus vous même, n'est-ce pas mademoiselle ?  
        Il me lança un regarda narquois et je fonçai sur lui pour essayer de l'immobiliser. Il m'esquiva et sortit une seringue de sa poche.  
\- Attention ! s'écria John.  
        Je me dégageai et Le Chimiste vida sa seringue dans le vide. John le braqua de nouveau.  
\- Rends-toi et on ne te ferra rien.  
\- Ils disent tous ça ! Tirez puisque vous en avez tellement envie.  
        Le Chimiste glissa sa main sous son manteau et en sortit une nouvelle seringue. J'étais à porté de coup de seringue, me croyant en danger John tira machinalement un coup et la balle fusa en direction du Chimiste. Mais aucun cri de douleur ne se fit entendre. En effet, Le Chimiste avait réussit à stopper la balle entre son pouce et son index. Il l'examina, haussa les épaules et la balança vulgairement par terre.  
\- Mais pourquoi croyez-vous que je n'ai aucun homme pour me protéger ? C'est que j'en suis capable moi-même !  
        Je bondis sur sa main et lui arrachai sa seringue, avec un peu de chance c'était la dernière qu'il avait sur lui. Il m'envoya un énorme coup, pile à l'endroit où John m'avait frappé la dernière fois. La douleur me terrassa, me laissant tomber mollement au sol. Je vis Thea tirer une flèche de son perchoir mais Le Chimiste l'arrêta avec autant d'agilité qu'il avait arrêté la balle. John se rua sur lui et ils commencèrent à se battre. Le Chimiste avait clairement l'avantage et Thea descendit l'aider. Ils se battaient maintenant à deux contre un et pourtant Le Chimiste semblait toujours avoir l'avantage. Il bougeait si facilement, ces mouvements étaient si fluides. Sa façon de se battre ressemblait à celle de Thea et Nyssa... Était-ce possible que ? Non...  
        Le Chimiste envoya un énorme coup dans le menton de Thea qui s'en retrouva sonnée et atterrit au sol. John redoubla d'effort mais son visage commençait à saigner par endroit et il perdait des forces. Je me levai finalement, titubant légèrement. J'avançai doucement et me plaçai derrière Le Chimiste pour le prendre par surprise. Je lui assénai un coup de matraque dans le dos, le déstabilisant un instant et permettant à John de lui sauter dessus. Il se retrouva écraser par la masse de muscles de John. Je pensai que nous le tenions mais Le Chimiste sortit un couteau de sa poche et entailla le bras de John sur toute sa longueur. Ce dernier hurla de douleur et le Chimiste put se défaire de son étreinte. Il fonça sur moi, Thea se précipita vers John pour essayer de stopper l'hémorragie. De mon côté je m'efforçai de lui donner le plus de coups possible mais il parait la plupart de mes attaques. A un moment il tira sur ma matraque, je m'en trouvai déstabilisée et il réussit à m'emprisonner. Je me retrouvai collée dos contre lui, son bras m'étranglant. Il n'avait visiblement plus de seringue, par contre il avait ramassé l'arme de John et il la pointait sur ma tempe.  
\- C'est dommage, une si jolie femme, je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais vraiment vous me poussez à bout avec vos bêtises ! Voyons, le Vertigo est l'avenir de cette ville ! Un monde remplie d'amour, n'est-ce pas tous ce que nous voulons ?  
        J'étais foutu. Il allait appuyer sur la gâchette. Je sentis un léger cliquetis annonçant l'amorce de son geste. Puis il me lâcha brutalement. Je chancelai mais réussi à rester debout. Une flèche rouge était plantée dans sa main. Il la retira avec rage et regarda vers sa gauche. Je suivis son regard.  
\- Nyssa ! m'écriai-je.


	4. Retours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- C'est dommage, une si jolie femme, je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais vraiment vous me poussez à bout avec vos bêtises ! Voyons, le Vertigo est l'avenir de cette ville ! Un monde remplie d'amour, n'est-ce pas tous ce que nous voulons ?
> 
> J'étais foutu. Il allait appuyer sur la gâchette. Je sentis un léger cliquetis annonçant l'amorce de son geste. Puis il me lâcha brutalement. Je chancelai mais réussi à rester debout. Une flèche rouge était plantée dans sa main. Il la retira avec rage et regarda vers sa gauche. Je suivis son regard.
> 
> \- Nyssa ! m'écriai-je.

        La jeune femme se tenait sur la passerelle, son arc en joue, une flèche pointée sur Le Chimiste. Elle la tira et descendit aussitôt. La flèche atteignit la hanche du Chimiste, le faisant faiblir légèrement, mais il ne cria pas pour autant. Il semblait très bien supporter la douleur. Nyssa arriva près de moi, baissa le foulard qui cachait sa bouche et me sourit.  
\- Nyssa, répétai-je en souriant également.  
        Moment d'inattention fatale.  
\- Laurel ! cria Thea toujours au chevet de John.  
        Le Chimiste avait ramassé la seringue qu'il avait lâchée un peu plus tôt. Il la lança en ma direction mais Nyssa s'interposa. L'aiguille se planta dans son bras. Je la vis chanceler et elle s'agrippa à un poteau près d'elle.  
\- Laurel... haleta-t-elle...  
        Le Chimiste se précipita sur moi profitant de l'effet de surprise et m'envoya un autre coup là où il avait balancé son précédent. Je hurlai une nouvelle fois de douleur et il arriva à la hauteur de Nyssa pendant que je luttai pour rester debout.  
\- Laurel… répéta Nyssa à l'approche du Chimiste.  
        Thea se redressa et tira une flèche dans l'épaule du Chimiste. Aussitôt Nyssa brandit son arc et tira en direction de Thea.  
\- Ne touche pas à Laurel !  
        Nyssa avait hurlé en essayant de se redresser. Thea se prit la flèche dans la cuisse et réprima une grimace de douleur. Le Chimiste en profita pour frapper Nyssa.  
\- Toi, ici ? dit-il, hé bien !  
\- Laurel pourquoi...  
        Un coup dans l'estomac l'empêcha de continuer. J'avais l'impression que mon rêve se produisait, pourtant ce n'était pas avec moi qu'elle se battait, mais avec ce malade qu'elle prenait pour moi... Je m'approchai d'eux. Si Nyssa avait des visions de moi, j'étais la seule à pouvoir arrêter Le Chimiste sans qu'elle ne me neutralise avant. Tirant avantage de la faiblesse de Nyssa, Le Chimiste était trop occuper à lui taper dessus pour se rendre compte que j'étais juste derrière lui. Je le frappai de toutes mes forces sur le crâne avec ma matraque. Il s'effondra au sol.  
\- Nooon ! cria Nyssa... Laurel ? Que ? Hein ?  
         Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et elle tomba au sol.  
\- Il faut qu'on s'en aille cria Thea, John a besoin de soins et visiblement Nyssa aussi !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du Chimiste ? demandai-je en me penchant sur Nyssa pour vérifier son poult.  
\- On emmène ces deux-là dans la camionnette et on revient le chercher. Tu l'as bien assommé, il ne risque pas de bouger.  
        Je soulevai Nyssa et réussit à la mettre sur mes épaules. Thea réussit tant bien que mal à trainer John. Elle lui avait fait un garrot et un bandage avec son t-shirt mais il s'était évanouit. Une fois les deux à l'arrière du van, Thea et moi retournâmes dans l'entrepôt. Vide. Il était absolument vide. Non seulement Le Chimiste avait disparu mais également tout son attirail de dealer. L'énorme machine avait disparu.  
\- C'est pas possible… soufflai-je étonnée.  
\- On... on réglera ça plus tard, dit Thea, on doit amener John à l'hôpital !  
        Nous fîmes demi-tour en courant et je me mis au volant du van. La cuisse de Thea commençait à gonfler.  
\- T'es sûre qu'on doit emmener John à l'hôpital ? demandai-je, ils vont poser des questions.  
\- On aurait pu essayer de le soigner nous-mêmes, mais avec ma cuisse et Nyssa dans le coltard, on n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de lui correctement. On va le poser devant le service des urgences et partir le plus vite possible.  
        Il ne semblait pas y avoir meilleure solution. Nous déposâmes John devant les urgences et une fois que nous fûmes sûres qu'on se chargerait de lui, je fis demi-tour en trombe et retournai à l'appartement de Thea. Je portai Nyssa jusqu'au canapé, lui préparai la même mixture qu'à John et la lui fit avaler de force. Elle toussa un peu et retomba dans les vapes. Pendant ce temps, Thea fonça dans la salle de bain pour retirer la flèche de sa cuisse. Je l'entendis grogner et elle revint, en t-shirt, avec un épais bandage autour de la cuisse.  
\- Et toi tu n'as pas besoin de soins ? dis-je en désignant sa plaie.  
\- Ça devrait aller, il me faut quelques points de sutures, je les ferais toute à l'heure...  
\- Essayes de ne pas t'évanouir...  
\- Je ne promets rien, répondit-elle en souriant.  
        Elle s'assit au bar et je la suivis. Ma tête se tourna instinctivement vers Nyssa, je la regardai dormir. J'avais du mal à réaliser qu'elle était bien là, si près de moi.  
\- C'est toi qu'elle a vu quand Le Chimiste lui a administré le Vertigo, dit doucement Thea, c'est elle la personne qui t'as embrassé, n'est-ce pas ?  
         Je me retournai vers elle.  
\- Oui... Tu t'en doutais non ?  
\- Oui, c'est vrai.  
\- Je crois... je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle...  
        Thea leva son bras et passa une main amicale sur mon épaule. Son geste s'accompagna d'un sourire.  
\- Mais tu vois, elle fait partit de la Ligue, c'est compliqué...  
\- Fonce, si j'avais pu j'aurais retenu Roy, je n'ai pas eu la force de le faire, ne commets pas les mêmes erreurs que moi.  
\- Je vais essayer...  
        Thea acquiesça et s'agrippa au bar pour se lever.  
\- Allez, c'est partit pour les points de sutures...  
         Je grimaçai comme toute réponse. Elle ria nerveusement et retourna dans la salle de bain. Pendant qu'elle se charcutait je retournai dans ma contemplation de Nyssa endormie. Son thorax se soulevait et s'abaissait légèrement, elle avait l'air si paisible. Thea finit par revenir, un nouveau bandage autour de la cuisse.  
\- Ça va ? demandai-je.  
\- Ça ira ! Écoute on devrait se reposer un peu. Quand ma cuisse me tirera moins j'irais à l'hôpital prendre des nouvelles de John et j'irai tout expliquer à Ray.  
\- Je peux y aller si tu veux !  
\- Non, tu dois veiller sur Nyssa, me lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.  
        Je rougis presque et obtempérai.  
\- Il y a une chambre d'amis à l'étage, avec une douche et des serviettes propres si tu veux, de mon côté je pense que je vais m'allonger un peu.  
\- D'accord, merci.  
        Je me levai et montai doucement les marches. La chambre était spacieuse mais je ne m'y attardai pas et fonçai sous la douche. L'eau ruisselante sur ma peau me fit un bien fou, libérant tout un stress accumulé depuis ces derniers jours. Je décidai ensuite de m'allonger moi aussi. Je sombrai dans un demi-sommeil accompagné de pensées sans queues ni têtes et finis par me réveiller une heure plus tard, l'esprit embrumé et la bouche sèche. Je bus une grande gorgée d'eau au robinet et revins dans la chambre pour replier ma tenue de Canary et aller la ranger dans la pièce du QG. Je réussis à ouvrir la porte après deux tentatives sur le mécanisme. Je descendis et après m'être assuré que Nyssa dormait toujours, je sortis pour acheter à manger.  
        Lorsque je revins Thea s'était levée.  
\- J'ai acheté à manger ! dis-je en remuant le sac du fast-food.  
\- Aaaah cool ! A force tu vas devenir mon livreur personnel !  
        Je ris et nous mangeâmes avec plaisir.  
        Une fois le ventre plein Thea se décida à se rendre à l'hôpital. Il était encore assez tôt pour les visites. Je me retrouvai seule avec pour uniques compagnons, Nyssa toujours endormie et la part du repas de cette dernière... N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je me mis à la regarder. A la détailler. Et plus je la regardais plus j'avais l'impression de tomber sous son charme. Elle était belle. Plus belle que dans mon souvenir. Soudain, sa respiration s'accéléra et elle toussa fortement. Je me levai et m'approchai d'elle. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et elle ouvrit les yeux, sa toux se calmant. Elle tourna son visage vers moi.  
\- Laurel...  
        Elle voulut se redresser pour s'asseoir mais je l'en empêchai.  
\- Il vaut mieux que tu restes allongée.  
        Elle porta ses mains sur sa tête et geignit.  
\- J'ai mal au crâne, c'est affreux, se plaignit-t-elle.  
\- Attend, je vais te chercher quelque chose.  
        J'allai dans la cuisine, mis un cachet effervescent dans un verre. Je revins au chevet de Nyssa et lui soulevai la tête pour l'aider à boire. Elle avala, me remercia et toussa avant de reprendre la parole.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?  
\- Je me souviens que je suis arrivée où vous étiez, j'ai tiré sur lui pour te secourir, ensuite je me suis interposée pour que tu ne reçoives pas l'espèce d'aiguille qu'il te lançait dessus. Elle s'est plantée dans mon bras, et après je ne sais plus trop, j'ai eu l'impression de te voir partout, qu'on s'attaquait à toi et que tu m'attaquais...  
\- "L'aiguille" qui t'a piquée, elle contenait une drogue, le Vertigo, elle a provoqué des hallucinations, et comme la dose était trop forte tu t'es évanouie. On t'a ramenée ici, chez Thea, le nouvel endroit où on se réunit.  
\- Je vois...  
\- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là Nyssa ?  
\- Le Chimiste, il fait partit de La Ligue des Assassins. Il s'est enfuit il y a quelques mois, trahissant ainsi ses vœux, on le traque depuis. Récemment on a trouvé deux pistes, une en Russie et une à Starling. J'ai décidé de venir faire des repérages ici.  
         Elle me sourit en me regardant dans les yeux.  
\- Tu es venue ici...  
\- Pour toi Laurel, je t'avais dis que je reviendrai, et je voulais te voir...  
        Elle porta sa main à ma joue et la caressa tendrement. Mon cœur s'affola et je me sentis rougir. Son ventre gargouilla et je ris.  
\- J'ai acheté à manger, dis-je, ça te tente ?  
\- J'aurai bien envie de frites et d'un milkshake...  
        J'attrapai le sac en papier sur le comptoir et en sortis une barquette de frites et un milkshake avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
\- T'es géniale Laurel !  
        Cette fois elle se redressa, très précautionneusement, pour s'asseoir et je la laissai faire. Je lui posai son repas sur la table basse et l'observai manger.

        Thea finit par revenir.  
\- Nyssa ! s'exclama-t-elle en la voyant assise.  
\- Merci pour ton hospitalité Thea.  
\- C'est normal.  
\- Nyssa est là parce que Le Chimiste a déserté la Ligue.  
\- Ça explique ses techniques de combats familières...  
\- Comment va John ? m'exclamai-je soudain.  
\- Ça va, il a une vingtaine de points de sutures mais ses muscles n'ont pas été touchés. Il pourra sortir bientôt.  
\- Mon dieu...  
\- Ray va de mieux en mieux, je lui ai expliqué la situation, et il a réussi à me raisonner... Il faut qu'on appelle Felicity et Oliver. On ne retrouvera jamais Le Chimiste sans leur aide...  
\- Il suffit que je rentre à Nanda Parbat pour aller chercher des hommes, et on le retrouvera.  
\- Sans vouloir t'offenser Nyssa, dis-je, vous avez mis plusieurs mois à le localiser et on n'a pas tout ce temps-là. On a vraiment besoin de la Team Arrow au complet.  
\- Alors c'est décidé, j'appelle Oliver.  
        Thea sortit son téléphone et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour se mettre à l'écart.  
\- Il faut que je prévienne la Ligue, continua Nyssa.  
\- Pour l'instant il faut surtout que tu te reposes.  
\- Je vais déjà mieux !  
        Nyssa se releva et retomba aussitôt sur le canapé, prise de vertiges.  
\- Tu disais ?  
\- D'accord... Je reste jusqu'à ce que vous le retrouviez, mais si vous échouez je préviens la Ligue.  
\- Ça me semble une bonne solution !  
        Elle me sourit en secouant la tête et Thea revint près de nous.  
\- Ils prennent le premier vol et seront là demain soir à l'aéroport.  
\- J'irai les chercher ! m'exclamai-je.  
\- T'es sûre ? répondit Thea en jetant un œil à Nyssa.  
\- Je ne leur ai pas dit au revoir quand ils sont parti, ce serait la moindre des choses. Puis comme ça je leur expliquerai tout en détails pendant le trajet, on gagnera du temps.

        Nous ne pouvions plus rien faire tant qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Thea dit à Nyssa qu'elle pouvait, et même devait, rester là pour la nuit afin de bien récupérer. Elle me proposa même de rester dormir et j'acceptai.

        Le lendemain j'allai rendre visite à John. Je le tin au courant pour le retour d'Oliver et Felicity. Quant à lui, il sortait de l'hôpital le lendemain de leur arrivée. Il me remercia et j'allai également tenir Ray au courant. Puis je repassai à l'appartement pour dire aux filles que je filai à l'aéroport. Nyssa allait beaucoup mieux et décida de sortir, elle ne voulait pas abuser de l'hospitalité de Thea. Nous marchions donc côte à côte Nyssa et moi.  
\- Où-est-ce que tu vas passer ta nuit ? lui demandai-je.  
\- Je pensais aller dans l'ancien repère de Sara.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas chez moi ? Je dormirai sur le canapé.  
\- J'accepte, à une condition.  
\- Oui ?  
\- JE dors sur le canapé.  
\- Ah ah comme tu veux !  
\- Mais je vais quand-même passer à l'horloge avant.  
\- Fais attention à toi, tu n'as pas encore retrouvé toutes tes forces.  
\- Je te promets ! répondit-elle en souriant.  
        A un croisement nous nous séparâmes et je filai chez moi pour prendre ma voiture et me diriger vers l'aéroport.

        Lorsque j'arrivai au bon terminal, j'aperçu Oliver et Felicity à travers la vitre. J'allais leur faire signe mais ils ne me voyaient pas. Ils riaient. Oliver dit quelque chose à Felicity qui la fit rire aux éclats. Une fois son souffle reprit elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa tendrement son amant. Il rit à son tour et passa son bras musclé autour de la fine taille de sa partenaire. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et ils échangèrent un regard tendre. Ils semblaient si heureux, une boule se forma dans mon estomac. Oliver avait tant mérité ce bonheur, j'étais heureuse pour lui, il avait enfin trouvé celle qui lui fallait. Je me mis à sourire bêtement. Felicity tourna la tête gênée et me remarqua. Elle eut un énorme sourire et attrapa la main d'Oliver pour se précipiter dans ma direction. Une fois à ma hauteur elle me sauta au cou.  
\- Laurel ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
\- Désolée de ne pas être venue vous dire au revoir...  
\- C'est rien, répondit Oliver.  
        Je n'avais pas oublié le son grave de sa voix suave. Il s'approcha de moi et m'entoura la taille d'un bras amicale, il se pencha et m'embrassa sur le front. Je l'embrassai sur la joue.  
\- Je suis venue en voiture, leur dis-je pendant qu’Oliver me lâchait.  
Il insista pour conduire, Felicity s'assit côté passager et je m'installai sur la banquette arrière. Je me penchai en avant pendant tout le trajet pour leur expliquer en détails toute l'histoire. Lorsque je leur appris que Ray était gravement brûlé Felicity trembla et Oliver lui prit fermement la main pour la rassurer. J'ajoutai qu'il allait bien et leur contai comment il nous avait aidé. Puis j'en arrivai enfin à la venue de Nyssa et au fait que Le Chimiste, faisant partie de la Ligue, nous avait filé entre les doigts. Je leur minimisai aussi les blessures de John et ils ne parurent pas trop inquiets pour lui.

        Une fois à l'appartement, Thea sauta au cou de son frère et tout ce petit monde se salua. Nous montâmes pour leur montrer le nouveau QG.  
\- Pas mal, dit Oliver, mais j'aimais bien l'idée d'exposer nos costumes.  
\- Un peu égocentrique quand même, ironisa Felicity.  
        Cette dernière se précipita sur les ordinateurs.  
\- Vous avez fait du bon boulot, dit-elle en les allumant, je vais installer tout ce dont j'ai besoin et on commencera à bosser demain, je dois vous avouer que le décalage horaire commence à faire son effet.  
\- Demain, reprit Oliver, il faudrait qu'on aille sur le lieu de la disparition du Chimiste pour essayer de trouver des indices.  
\- Oh ! m'exclamai-je, John sort demain de l'hôpital.  
\- Parfait, dit Felicity, comme ça on ira le chercher et j'irai prendre des nouvelles de Ray !  
\- Bonne idée, dit Oliver, je me joindrai à toi.  
        Elle lui sourit et il lui rendit son sourire. Puis elle se replongea sur ses écrans.  
\- Ça va Thea ? dit Oliver en dirigeant son regard vers sa jambe (il avait dû voir sa démarche boiteuse).  
\- Oui oui t'en fais pas, je serais vite de nouveau d'attaque, c'est juste superficiel !  
\- Moui... et toi Laurel ?  
\- Oh moi ça va ! Eum, mais je vais rentrer, Nyssa et là et euh... enfin je...  
\- Pas la peine de te trouver d'excuses, me dit Thea, rentre chez toi Laurel, on n'a plus grand chose à faire ici de toute façon.  
\- Merci...  
        Je leur souris, allai chercher mon costume de Canary dans le placard, puisque j'espérais que nous irions nous entraîner avec Nyssa, les saluai et sortis.

         Lorsque je rentrai chez moi, Nyssa était plantée dans le salon et observait ma bibliothèque.  
\- Comment-tu ?... dis-je surprise et sans finir ma phrase.  
        Je savais très bien comment elle était entrée, les membres de la Ligue pouvaient s'échapper de n'importe quelle prison. Cela voulait aussi dire qu'ils pouvaient entrer n'importe où...  
\- Oliver et Felicity vont bien ? me demanda-t-elle par pure politesse.  
\- Oui oui...  
        Il y eu un silence et une énorme gêne m'envahit. Je repensai au baiser. Devais-je lui en parler ? Allait-elle le faire ? Nous ne nous étions pas vraiment encore retrouvées seules, par pour un aussi long moment.  
\- Tu, tu veux manger quelque chose ? demandai-je en balbutiant presque.  
\- Je meurs d'envie de goûter à ta cuisine !  
\- En vérité je cuisine très mal... à l'exception d'un plat !  
\- J'ai hâte ! dit-elle en me suivant dans la cuisine.  
\- Tu es sûre que tu veux me regarder faire ?  
\- Tu pourrais m'apprendre mmh ?  
        Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, mais j'avais du coup terriblement peur de rater mon plat. Tant pis, cela semblait lui faire plaisir alors je commençai à cuisiner en lui détaillant toutes les étapes et en la laissant quelque fois faire elle-même les manipulations.  
         Nous finîmes par nous attabler et elle mangea le sourire aux lèvres. Son sourire m'avait manqué. Il était rare et j'aimais me sentir privilégiée en le voyant.  
        Le sommeil nous gagna et j'allai lui chercher des vêtements pour dormir. Je lui préparai le canapé sous son regard ahurie. Elle ne comprenait pas comment un canapé pouvait se transformer en lit. Cela m'amusa et je ris bêtement avant de lui tendre ses vêtements.  
\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu peux venir frapper à la porte de ma chambre.  
\- Merci...  
        Un nouveau silence s'installa. Je savais qu'il n'allait plus rien se passer avant demain. J'étais à la fois triste et soulagée. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre.  
\- Laurel ! me héla-t-elle.  
        Mon cœur sauta dans ma poitrine et je me retournai.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Demain matin, on va s'entraîner ?  
Un sourire s'afficha sans que je ne m'en rende compte sur mon visage. Ces entraînements m'avaient tellement manqués.  
\- Avec plaisir !


	5. Tendresse et Volupté

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon cœur sauta dans ma poitrine et je me retournai.  
> \- Oui ?  
> \- Demain matin, on va s'entraîner ?  
> Un sourire s'afficha sans que je ne m'en rende compte sur mon visage. Ces entraînements m'avaient tellement manqués.  
> \- Avec plaisir !

        Mon réveil sonna et me tira d'un bon sommeil réparateur. Je m'habillai avant de sortir de ma chambre, chose que je ne faisais jamais, mais j'avais honte de me montrer à Nyssa en pyjama. Je pénétrai doucement dans le salon, ayant peur de la surprendre endormie. Mais elle était déjà en tenue de combat et m'attendait, debout devant le canapé, l'air perplexe.  
\- J’ai essayé de le refermer, me dit-elle, ça doit bien faire trente minutes, mais rien à faire...  
\- Il n'est pas simple il faut avouer, regarde.  
        Je m'approchai d'elle, me mit face au lit et fit une rapide manipulation qui le fit pivoter et le remit dans son état de canapé.  
\- Hé bin... C'était simple en fait...  
\- Ah ah ah ! Tu ne peux pas être douée partout ! Tu as bien dormis ?  
\- Parfaitement, et je meurs de faim !  
        Je ris et nous préparai un simple petit déjeuner. Une fois le ventre remplit, j'allais enfiler ma tenue de Canary et nous sortîmes en direction de notre hangar favori.  
\- J'y venais toute seule ces derniers temps, dis-je, mais c'est moins bien de s'entraîner seule...  
\- Tu continues quand-même à t'entraîner, c'est bien !  
        Je ne savais pas si j'étais vraiment satisfaite de cette réponse mais je la pris quand même. Nous nous mîmes au centre de la pièce, Nyssa lança le signal et nous nous ruâmes l'une sur l'autre. Elle tira quelques flèches que j'évitai en sautant et réussis à me positionner derrière elle. J'allai lui donner un coup mais elle se retourna et stoppa mon attaque. Le combat dura ainsi un bon quart d'heure, nous essoufflant, me revigorant. J'aimais me battre contre elle. C'était presque comme une danse, rien ne pouvait égaler pareil moment.  
        J'eus un petit moment d'inattention et elle se jeta sur moi. Nous tombâmes à terre et elle bloqua mon cou sous ma propre arme. Je l'agrippai de mes deux mains, mais je ne pouvais plus bouger.  
\- Il faut croire que je suis toujours plus forte que toi, dit Nyssa en approchant son visage du mien.  
\- J'ai perdue l'habitude de me battre contre toi, dis-je en reprenant mon souffle.  
         Elle ria et son regard se figea dans le mien. Je la regardai tendrement. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour aspirer plus d'air et je sentis son haleine sucrée me chatouiller le nez. Je me concentrai sur sa bouche et j'approchai lentement mon visage du sien. Elle desserra la pression me laissant me rapprocher encore plus. Nous étions à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre quand je tirai sur ma matraque et réussis à la déstabiliser pour la pousser en arrière et me remettre debout.  
\- Que... dit Nyssa surprise.  
        Je lui fonçai dessus et par quelques coups bien placés, qu'elle réussit quand-même à contrer pour la plupart, je l'amenai au fond de la pièce et la plaquai contre un mur. Ce fut maintenant elle qui se retrouva bloqué par ma matraque collée sur sa poitrine.  
\- Ne jamais laisser tomber sa garde Nyssa, n'est-ce pas une des premières choses que tu m'as apprises ?  
\- Il faut croire que l'élève a dépassé le maître !  
        Elle avait un regard amusé. Je souris bêtement et la libérai de ma pression. Mais je restai proche d'elle. Nyssa se décolla du mur, posa ses mains sur mes hanches et cola mon bassin contre le sien.  
\- Quand est-ce qu'on va parler de ce qui s'est passé avant que je reparte ? demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.  
        Mais je n'avais pas envie de parler. Mon cœur s'affola à l'idée de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je plongeai une nouvelle fois mon regard dans le sien. Je ne devais pas réfléchir. Ma bouche fonça sur la sienne. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et les miens montèrent pour se poser sur ses épaules et entourer son cou. Nos lèvres se séparèrent pour se rencontrer à nouveau. Je sentais sa dague s'enfoncer dans mes côtes mais cela ne me gênait pas, je voulais l'embrasser encore et encore. Tandis que nos bouches commençaient à s'ouvrir pour laisser passer nos langues, Nyssa remonta ses bras et posa une main sur ma joue. L'autre retira ma perruque, la jeta à terre et revint pour farfouiller dans mes cheveux. Cela ressemblait presque au rêve que j'avais fait. Sauf qu'ici j'arrivai à reprendre mon souffle et le baiser pouvait continuer.  
        Il finit néanmoins par s'arrêter. Nos lèvres se séparèrent à regret, Nyssa posa son front contre le mien et ria bêtement.  
\- Il faut qu'on aille retrouver les autres, dis-je à contre cœur.  
\- Je sais bien...  
        Nous nous décollâmes, elle me regarda une dernière fois avec passion et me donna un léger baiser avant de m'entraîner dehors.

        Nous avions directement rendez-vous à l'entrepôt. Nyssa et moi arrivâmes les dernières. En arrivant, Thea me fit un sourire complice. Oliver et Nyssa se saluèrent rapidement. John était là. Felicity et Oliver revenaient tout juste de l'hôpital avec lui. Il semblait aller beaucoup mieux.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? demanda Oliver.  
\- N'importe quoi qui soit relié au Chimiste, dit Felicity, même le plus petit détail pourrait nous servir.  
        Tout le monde se mit à farfouiller l'immense pièce, le visage près du sol. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes et d'un mal de dos qui commençait à se faire sentir, j'aperçu quelque chose qui dépassait du dessous d'une armoire électrique. Je le ramassai. C'était la seringue que Le Chimiste avait vidé dans le vide. Elle avait dû se glisser là pendant la bagarre.  
\- J'ai quelque chose, dis-je en criant pour me faire entendre de tous.  
\- C'est quoi ? s'extasia Felicity en arrivant vers moi.  
\- Une seringue qui contenait du Vertigo.  
\- C'est tout... se lamenta Thea.  
\- C'est une mine d'or ! répondit Felicity, je vais pouvoir analyser les matériaux et trouver qui fabrique cette seringue. En piratant leur base de données je trouverai tous leurs acheteurs, Le Chimiste sera forcément dedans.  
\- Oh, fit Thea qui reprenait finalement espoir.

        Nous retournâmes tous chez Thea. Felicity commença à décortiquer la seringue.  
\- Je ne pense pas trouver quelque chose avant demain, dit-elle, vous pouvez partir si vous voulez, je vous tiendrai au courant.  
        John ne se fit pas prier et retourna auprès de Lyla et Sara. Thea était déjà chez elle et elle voulait passer un peu de temps avec son frère. Quant à Nyssa et moi, nous décidâmes de sortir nous promener. Elle voulait retoucher un peu au bonheur qu'elle avait connu avant de repartir dans la Ligue. Je décidai de l'emmener dans un endroit que je ne lui avais pas encore montré. Le port de Starling City. J'aimais bien m'y promener avant l'accident d'Oliver. Après l’événement je me refusais d'y aller, voulant repousser tout souvenir de cette tragédie. Cela faisait donc presque sept ans que je n'y avais pas mis les pieds.  
        Nous passâmes d'abord chez moi pour qu'elle enfile des vêtements normaux, qu'elle ne se trimbale pas en ville avec sa tenue d'Assassin. Puis nous prîmes le chemin du port. Nous marchions toutes les deux sans parler. Mais contrairement à la veille chez moi, ce n'était pas gênant. Quelque chose avait été décoincée avec ce baiser. Me promener avec elle me semblait une chose tellement simple que je ne pouvais que l'apprécier. Bientôt l'air marin arriva jusqu'à mes narines, me faisant fermer les yeux pour mieux en ressentir l'odeur.  
\- Une de mes odeurs favorites, dis-je à Nyssa rompant enfin le silence.  
\- L'odeur de la mer ? Moui, je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours pensé que ça sentait l’huître pas fraîche...  
\- Oh, ne gâche pas mon bonheur s'il te plait !  
        Je ris et cela la fit sourire. Puis je lui attrapai la main et me mis à courir, l’entraînant au bout de la jetée. Un vent violent fit voler mes cheveux ainsi que ceux de Nyssa. Elle changea notre poignée de main en enlaçant ses doigts dans les miens. Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier le vent frais qui frappait son visage. Je la regardai amusée et fit de même. Nous restâmes ainsi un petit moment, quand mon ventre cria famine. Je l'emmenai vers une petite baraque à frites. J'avais peur qu'elle ait fermé depuis le temps mais elle s'y trouvait toujours. Le patron me reconnut et nous échangeâmes une conversation tout au long de notre repas. Nyssa nous écoutait avec envie.  
       Nous nous assîmes ensuite, toutes les deux, au bord de l'eau, sur des marches qui descendaient dans la mer. Nos pieds plongés dans un bain frais et piquant à cause du sel. Il faisait bon, le soleil chatouillait mes joues et mes mollets, c'était agréable. Je partis à tâtons chercher la main de Nyssa et enlaçai de nouveau mes doigts avec les siens.  
        Vers 15h nous décidâmes de rentrer. Elle n'avait pas complètement reprit toutes ses forces et voulait dormir un peu. Nous prîmes le bus cette fois-ci et fûmes chez moi en moins de dix minutes.

        Dans le salon elle se dirigea vers le canapé pour s'y allonger, mais se retourna et me regarda.  
\- Dis, Laurel, pourquoi sous l'effet du Vertigo c'est toi que j'ai vu ?  
\- Le Chimiste en a changé la formule, il te montre la personne que tu aimes le plus...  
\- Oh...  
        Du rouge me monta aux rouges lorsque je compris vraiment ce que cela voulait dire. John avait vu Lyla. Nyssa m'avait vu moi. Mon visage se baissa, gêné. Nyssa s'approcha de moi et releva ma tête pour me regarder dans les yeux. Ses lèvres s'attachèrent aux miennes. Je pris le baiser avec passion et plaçai mes mains dans son dos pour la plaquer contre moi. Sa bouche avait le goût salé de l'air marin. Elle caressa ma langue avec la sienne et passa ses mains sous mon t-shirt, sur mes hanches, me faisant frissonner. Elle caressa ensuite mon dos et finit par me retirer mon haut. Je m'empressai de lui ôter le sien. Elle ne portait pas de soutient gorge car je n'en avais pas à sa taille. Nyssa tira sur la boucle de ma ceinture pour m'attirer à elle. Nos ventres entrèrent en contact, jamais autant de parcelles de ma peau n'avaient été recouvertes par la sienne. Une chair de poule fit hérisser les poils de mes avants bras et une boule se forma dans mon estomac. Sa poitrine nue contre moi me faisait tourner la tête. Elle caressa mes fesses à travers mon jean et finit par détacher ma ceinture pour me l'enlever. Je l'aidai et nous retirâmes le sien également. Il y eu un petit moment de flottement où je l'observai, en culotte, au milieu de mon salon.  
\- T-tu sais, balbutiai-je, je n'ai jamais fait ça avec...  
\- Chhh, chuchota-t-elle en posant un doigt sur ma bouche, laisse-toi aller...  
        Nyssa me poussa et elle nous allongea sur le canapé. Elle était sur moi, j'avais donc tout le loisir de caresser son dos. De la nuque jusqu'à ses fesses naissantes. C'était différent du dos d'un homme, moins musclé, plus fin, et plus doux. Elle lâcha ma bouche et descendit embrasser mon menton, mon cou, ma clavicule, mon buste, elle arriva à ma poitrine et retira mon soutien-gorge. Sa bouche se posa tendrement entre mes seins, pour inonder ensuite ma poitrine de baisers. Je fermai les yeux pour ressentir pleinement toutes ces nouvelles sensations. Elle eut une pulsion soudaine et revint capturer mes lèvres dans les siennes. Nous échangeâmes un long baiser passionné pendant que mes mains passaient sous sa culotte et caressait avidement ses fesses. Nous nous décollâmes pour respirer et je la regardai dans les yeux.  
\- Je suis amoureuse de toi Nyssa..., chuchotai-je en baissant les yeux n'ayant plus la force de soutenir son regard.  
        Comme si j'avais déclenché quelque chose, elle se rua sur moi et m'embrassa passionnément et tendrement. Nos culottes finirent par se retrouver au sol. Son corps entier était plaqué contre le mien. Je me sentais revivre, cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas ressenti un sentiment pareil. La dernière fois était avec Tommy. Aujourd'hui je m'autorisai enfin à aimer quelqu'un d'autre. A aimer entièrement. Nyssa couvrit mon corps de baiser et je me sentis partir...

        Je me réveillai serrée dans ces bras, dans le peu de place qu'offrait le canapé. Nyssa dormait à poings fermés, je sentais sa poitrine se soulever contre mon épaule. Je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser sa joue en souriant. Je me levai doucement pour ne pas la réveiller et enfilai mes vêtements. Il était 18h00 passé. J'attrapai mon téléphone pour vérifier si je n'avais pas raté un appel ou un message de Felicity, mais il n'y avait rien. Je fus soulagée. Plus vite nous arrêterions Le Chimiste, plus vite Nyssa devrait rentrer à Nanda Parbat, et c'était la dernière chose dont j'avais envie. J'aurais voulu lui préparer à manger, mais je ne savais toujours pas cuisiner... Nous irions manger dehors, je savais que cela lui ferait plaisir et puis cela valait mieux.  
        En attendant qu'elle se réveille je décidai de lui préparer quelques vêtements qu'elle pourrait mettre le temps de son séjour ici. Je lui sortis aussi une serviette de bain.  
        Lorsqu'elle se réveilla elle gagna un long baiser de ma part et nous filâmes manger dans son restaurant favoris. Sur le chemin du retour mon téléphone sonna. C'était Felicity.  
\- J'ai une piste pour notre Chimiste, m'apprit-elle.  
\- On arrive !  
        Nyssa comprit et nous courûmes à l'appartement pour fourrer nos tenues de combat dans un sac et filer chez Thea.  
        Tout le monde était là. Felicity appuya sur un bouton qui fit tourner un logiciel et se retourna pour nous expliquer.  
\- J'ai trouvé le fabriquant et piraté leur réseau. J'ai trouvé notre homme, mais avec l'adresse à laquelle il a disparu. Hors il a toujours besoin de ces seringues, puisqu'il se doute sûrement que nous allons retourner le cueillir. Ce qui voulait dire que l'entreprise n'avait pas eu le temps d'entrer sa nouvelle adresse dans la base de données. Donc, monsieur Queen ici présent, dit Felicity en le regardant intensément, est allé rendre une petite visite à notre "producteur" de seringues. Un peu de "zèle" et il nous a trouvé la nouvelle adresse du Chimiste !  
        Lorsqu'elle prononça le mot "zèle" elle lança à Oliver un regard quelque peu réprobateur. Mais il lui sourit de la manière la plus douce du monde et Felicity sembla fondre sur place.  
        Le logiciel finit de tourner et afficha une carte, un point clignotait en son centre.  
\- Sauf que l'entrepôt à l'adresse est juste énoooorme, continua Felicity en miment un gros bâtiment avec ses mains, on ne peut pas se permettre de débarquer la bas et de se tromper d'endroit sous risque de nous faire repérer. Aloooors, j'ai piraté le système vidéo du bâtiment. Mais rien de suspect nul part. Puis j'ai compris. Il y a un sous-sol. Il n'est représenté sur aucun plan, mais étant donné l'absence de neige sur le côté gauche du bâtiment en hiver, cela signifie qu'une chaufferie y est enterrée. Et c'est sûrement assez grand pour accueillir un cinglé qui distille du Vertigo !  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on distille la drogue Felicity, dit Oliver un air taquin.  
\- Enfin, vous m'avez comprise !  
\- Bon, on y va ! s'exclama Oliver en se retournant pour attraper sa capuche.  
\- Oula oula, attend, intervins-je, je ne veux pas sous-estimer tes capacités, mais on y est allé deux fois avec un plan en béton, et deux fois il nous a échappé. Il vaudrait mieux établir quelque chose avant d'y aller, surtout que s'il a changé de lieu il a peut-être aussi, cette fois, engagé plus de gardes.  
\- Elle a raison Ollie, dit Thea.  
\- Et puis ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas fait ça Oliver, dit Felicity, tu devrais t'entraîner un peu avant.  
        L'intéressé ferma les yeux comme vexé et les rouvrit en regardant sa sœur.  
\- Vous avez sûrement raison. Thea ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu te joins à moi ?  
\- Avec plaisir !  
        Ils s'habillèrent tous les deux. Avant de partir Oliver se pencha sur Felicity et emprisonna rapidement ses lèvres. Elle rougit et ils partirent.  
\- Essayons d'élaborer quelque chose pendant ce temps-là, intervint John.  
        Nous nous regroupâmes autour du plan sur l'ordinateur de Felicity. Elle avait reconstitué le possible sous-sol en image de synthèse 3D et nous étudions toutes nos possibilités.

        Lorsqu'ils revinrent trois heures plus tard, nous expliquâmes aux Queen notre idée. Ils y apportèrent quelques modifications et nous décidâmes d'attaquer avant l'aube. Il était une heure du matin, il nous restait quelques heures avant d'agir. Thea nous proposa à tous de nous reposer. John, qui resterait avec Felicity pendant l'attaque, passa son tour et laissa sa place à Oliver sur le canapé. Nyssa et moi avions déjà dormis mais elle alla quand-même s'allonger dans la chambre d'amis. Thea alla dans son lit. Je restai en compagnie de John et Felicity.  
\- Alors Felicity, dit John en s'approchant d'elle, ces vacances ?  
        Il lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes et lui envoya un clin d'œil. Elle rougit instantanément et n'eut pas besoin de répondre pour que John et moi imaginions ce qu'elle avait en tête. Nous rîmes gentiment de sa gêne et elle se relâcha pour rire avec nous.  
\- Et toi, Laurel ? s'interrompu John.  
\- Quoi moi ?  
\- Avec Nyssa ?  
\- De, quoi... Qu'-est-ce qu'il y a avec Nyssa ?  
        Je balbutiai ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'on me parle d'elle. Thea lui avait dit quelque chose ?  
\- Hé, j'ai peut-être la maladresse des hommes, mais je ne suis pas aveugle. J'ai bien compris que c'était toi qu'elle avait vu sous l'effet du Vertigo. Et puis de ton côté tu es très protectrice envers elle.  
\- Euh je...  
\- Il se passe quelque chose entre vous ?! s'exclama Felicity.  
\- Peut-être bien... répondis-je en leur souriant.  
\- Laurel !  
        Felicity me sauta au cou et m'enlaça. Nous nous regardâmes tous les trois et nous sourîmes. J'étais exactement à ma place. J'aimais être là, avec eux, pour sauver la ville.


	6. Assaut Final

        Tout le monde finit par émerger et nous partîmes par plusieurs chemins sur les lieux. J'étais avec Nyssa dans le van, toujours au cas où nous devrions ramener quelqu'un de blessé, Oliver avait pris sa moto et Thea celle de Roy, qui lui appartenait désormais. Je me garai discrètement et ma partenaire et moi fîmes le tour d'un pâté de maison pour arriver à notre but. Nous pénétrâmes par une porte donnant sur un escalier qui nous mena au premier étage. A partir de là nous devions trouver un escalier de service qui nous mènerait au sous-sol. Oliver et Thea devaient directement pénétrer par le sous-sol. Nous avions préféré deux entrées différentes au cas où nous tombions sur des hommes armées. Si certains donnaient l'alarme, les autres auraient le temps d'arriver à l'endroit où se trouvait Le Chimiste avant qu'il ne s'enfuit. Comme d'habitude, nous étions tous reliés par oreillette téléphonique, ainsi qu'à Felicity et John. Pour ce coup-ci nous avions laissé Ray tranquille.  
        Devant l'escalier de service, que nous trouvâmes assez rapidement grâce aux plans de Felicity, un homme à moitié endormi montait la garde. Un geste bien placé de Nyssa et il n'en dormit qu'encore plus, économisant nos flèches et nos forces. Nous descendîmes rapidement le petit escalier sombre. Une fois en bas, avant de pousser la porte pour pénétrer dans un couloir devant nous mener à la salle que nous cherchions, Nyssa se retourna et me regarda.  
\- Fais attention à toi, me dit-elle avec une infinie tendresse dans les yeux.  
\- C'est toi qui m'as enseigné, je ne crains rien, lui répondis-je en souriant.  
         Elle sourit et m'attrapa les mains, exerça une légère pression avant de se retourner et de continuer son chemin. Nous longeâmes un long couloir où l'électricité tressautait, avant d'arriver enfin à notre but. Selon notre idée, Thea et Oliver devaient être tapis dans l'ombre, pendant que Nyssa et moi interpellerions Le Chimiste en premier. Thea suivrait et Oliver se montrerait le dernier, créant, nous l'espérions, un effet de surprise. Oliver nous apprit qu'il était en place. Nyssa et moi pénétrâmes dans la pièce. Je reconnu immédiatement la grande machine que j'avais déjà vu à deux reprises. Du bruit se fit entendre sur notre gauche. Nyssa tendit une flèche sur son arc en visant vers le bruit. Le Chimiste sortit de la pénombre.  
\- Vous m'avez réveillé, dit-il en baillant ostensiblement.  
        Cette fois nous ne le laisserions pas avoir le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Nyssa tira aussitôt sa première flèche qu'il évita avec un saut périlleux. Elle en décocha trois autres mais il les évita également et fonça sur nous. Nyssa essaye de le frapper avec son arc, je m'y mis aussi mais il avait toujours l'avantage. Il dut sentir le coup de Thea venir, car sa flèche filet s'enroula autour d'un poteau lorsque Le Chimiste l'évita. Il sortit une seringue de sa poche et Thea nous cria de faire attention. Je n'avais aucune envie de me faire piquer et de revivre le rêve que j'avais fait quelques nuits auparavant dans lequel je me battais violemment contre Nyssa. J'essayai de lui chopper le bras pour lui retirer la seringue mais il m'envoya valser. Thea descendit nous aider. Elle lui tira quelques flèches. Par chance, sûrement, une se ficha dans son épaule. Mais cela n'enleva rien à son agilité.  
\- Hé bien, dit-il, je vous ai déjà battu deux fois, cela ne vous a pas suffi ? Nyssa, voyons, tu sais très bien que je suis plus fort que vous, plus fort que toi, pourquoi tu t'obstines ?  
        Il était étrangement familier avec Nyssa.  
\- Tu as trahi la Ligue ! cria l'intéressée en asseyant une nouvelle fois de lui tirer une flèche.  
        Elle le manqua de peu et hurla en en tirant cinq autres. Une se planta dans sa seringue et le Vertigo contenu se répandit sur le sol. Il ricana nerveusement et ouvrit un pan de sa veste. Une dizaine de seringues y était accrochée.  
\- Tatata, Nyssa, tu sais bien que je ne retournerai jamais là-bas. A quoi bon ? Je suis plus fort que tout le monde ! Je suis sûr que je pourrais même battre Ra's Al Ghul lui-même ! Mais non, cela ne m'intéresse pas, ce que je veux c'est dominer le Monde tu vois, pas une vulgaire petite bande qui ose s'appeler des "Assassins" ! Ah ah ah !  
Encore un mégalo qui voulait conquérir l'Univers, non mais qu'avaient dans le ciboulot les gens comme lui ?! Son discours m'agaça au plus au point et je couru dans sa direction. Lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur, une flèche me dépassa, m'effleurant la joue. Elle frôla Le Chimiste. Non, elle lui arracha l'oreille gauche. Il broncha à peine. Quand même, le choc lui fit lâcher sa seringue. Puis il porta sa main à sa moitié d'oreille dégoulinante de sang. La flèche m'avait déstabilisée, je sentais une goutte chaude couler sur ma joue. Apparemment une égratignure me déstabilisa plus qu'une perte d'oreille et Le Chimiste fonça sur moi, m'emprisonnant dans ses bras, comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois.  
\- Hé bien, vous aimez cela on dirait, mademoiselle...  
        Il approcha sa main pour soulever mon masque mais je me débâtis. Il sortit une nouvelle seringue de sa poche, elle me semblait plus grosse que les précédentes. Il la posa sur mon bras mais ne la planta pas.  
\- Écoutez, soyons raisonnable, dit Le Chimiste, laissez-moi tranquille, allons ! Vous voyez cette seringue ? Elle contient cinq fois la dose que j'ai déjà injectée à votre ami baraqué et à la jeune demoiselle venue me chercher.  
        Il pointa Nyssa du menton. La voix de Felicity raisonna à mon oreille "une dose pareille serait mortelle... en cinq secondes..."  
\- Si vous partez, je peux peut-être me retenir d'injecter cette dose dans le corps de cette jolie blonde.  
\- Lâche-là ! grogna Nyssa en avançant.  
\- Teuteuteu ! fit Le Chimiste en augmentant la pression sur la seringue qui traversa ma tenue.  
        Une boule monta dans ma gorge. J'allais mourir et c'était entièrement de ma faute. Encore une fois j'avais foncé comme une imbécile, tête baissée, sur l'ennemi, me croyant plus douée que lui. J'étais découragée, et le visage torturé de Nyssa juste devant moi ne m'aidait pas. Elle et Thea avaient toutes les deux leurs arcs braqués sur lui. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Thea finit par baisser son arme en soufflant. Nyssa la regarda intriguée mais suivit son exemple.  
\- Voilà qui est mieux, claironna Le Chimiste, enfin, on commence Assassin et l'on finit assassin, non ?  
        Il appuya sur la seringue et je sentis l'aiguille pénétrer dans ma chair. Soudain une flèche arriva à toute allure et atterrit pile dans son pouce. Le Chimiste hurla et lâcha la seringue. Je la retirai aussitôt de mon bras et en regardai son contenu. Il n'en manquait que quelques gouttes. Avec un peu de chance je ne sentirais même pas les effets du Vertigo.  
        Oliver descendit et pointa son arc sur Le Chimiste. Nyssa et Thea le remirent en joue.  
\- Tu ne pourras plus bouger le pouce avant longtemps, dit Oliver, rend toi à l'évidence, nous sommes quatre, tu es seul.  
\- Je peux toujours tirer !  
        Il attrapa une seringue dans sa veste et la lança dans les airs. Oliver l'évita de justesse et Le Chimiste en chercha une autre. Du coin de l'œil j'aperçu celle qu'il avait fait tomber au début de l'attaque. Je l'attrapai discrètement pendant que lui et les autres échangeaient des tirs de flèches et de seringues. Oliver, Nyssa et Thea me virent en possession de l'objet et me firent un léger mouvement de tête. Nyssa et Thea tirèrent en même temps une flèche sur lui. Il en attrapa une de sa main valide et laissa l'autre se planter dans sa jambe. Oliver tira à son tour une flèche qui lui ligota les jambes. Il resta debout mais j'eus le temps de lui planter la seringue dans le bras.  
\- Malheureuse ! cria-t-il avant de s'effondrer par terre.  
        Oliver s'approcha de lui en vitesse pour le ligoter.  
\- Maria ! cria Le Chimiste, Maria pourquoi ! Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Je te jure que je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Je devais y aller ! Ils vous auraient tous tués sinon ! Ma petite fille… non s'il te plait... Ne m'en veut pas ! Mariaaaaa !  
        Il hurla ce nom encore et encore pendant qu'Oliver le trainait dans le van. Thea finit par lui donner un coup pour qu'il perde connaissance. J’étais au volant du Van, Le Chimiste amoché et ligoté à l’arrière. Oliver et Thea me suivaient de près, au cas où. Quant à Nyssa, elle devait contacter la Ligue pour les tenir au courant de la situation. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment ils communiquaient... Mais du moment que des gens l'emmenaient loin de Starling, c'était parfait.

        Oliver, Thea, Felicity, John, Nyssa, Le Chimiste endormi et moi étions à présent sur le toit. Nous attentions un hélicoptère.  
\- J'aurai préféré le piquer moi-même, dit John en jetant un regard malveillant à l'encontre du Chimiste.  
       Nyssa s'approcha d'Oliver.  
\- Merci pour ton aide Oliver, dit-elle, ça ne pardonne pas le vol de la mort de mon père, mais tu mérites des remerciements.  
\- De rien, répondit-il sur un ton le plus neutre possible.  
        L'hélicoptère arriva et se posa. Quatre hommes masqués en descendirent, attrapèrent Le Chimiste et l'embarquèrent dans l'engin. Trois des hommes remontèrent aussitôt et le quatrième s'approcha de Nyssa.  
\- Tu rentres avec nous ? lui demanda-t-il.  
\- J'ai quelque chose à faire avant.  
        Il opina du chef et remonta à son tour. L'hélicoptère disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu, nous décoiffant tous totalement. J'aperçu Felicity s'accrocher à Oliver. Et comme si le vent pouvait l'emporter, il la cramponnait contre lui, protecteur. Elle enfouie sa tête dans son torse et s'éloigna quand l'engin volant fut loin.  
\- Laurel ? m'interpella Nyssa me tirant de ma contemplation.  
\- Oui ? répondis-je surprise.  
        Elle s'approcha tout près de moi et chuchota à mon oreille pour que les autres n'entendent pas.  
\- Tu m'emmènes prendre un petit-déjeuner ?  
        Je ris et passai mon bras sous le sien.  
\- Bien sûr !  
        Nous saluâmes les autres, qui, le plus naturellement du monde, nous saluèrent aussi. En nous éloignant j'entendis Thea s'adresser à son frère "j'espère que Felicity et toi n'allaient pas repartir en vacances !" et Oliver lui répondre "vous avez indéniablement besoin de nous de toutes évidences ! Et puis Ray n'est pas encore sur pieds.". Leurs rires raisonnèrent longtemps à mes oreilles.  
        Nous passâmes chez moi pour nous changer et filâmes au restaurant qu'elle appréciait tant. A cette heure-là, il était presque 8h00 du matin, ils servaient le menu spécial petit-déjeuner. Nyssa s'en délecta.  
        Il n'y avait plus aucune gêne entre nous. Nous nous caressions ouvertement les mains sur la table et nous lancions des regards langoureux. J'aurai voulu que ce repas dure des heures. Plus de problèmes pour le moment à Starling City. Il y avait juste Nyssa et moi.

        Nyssa me plaqua contre ma porte d'entrée et m'embrassa avidement. Elle quitta mes lèvres et caressa ma joue blessée.  
\- Je suis désolée pour ça Laurel, je ne voulais pas te toucher...  
\- Oh mais c'est rien !, dis-je en touchant la toute petit plaie déjà cicatrisée, une blessure de guerre !  
        Elle leva les yeux au ciel et retrouva son chemin jusqu'à ma bouche. J'eus du mal à ouvrir mais nous finîmes par entrer. Je la tirai dans la chambre en riant. Une fois dans la pièce nous n'avions déjà plus nos t-shirt. Elle ma balança sur le lit et me retira mon jean. J'envoyai valser le sien et nos sous-vêtements suivirent de très près. Prise par une certaine pulsion, j'appuyai mes mains sur ses épaules et la retournai, de telle façon à me retrouver à califourchon sur elle. Je stoppai nos baisers et la regardai.  
\- Nyssa... C'est pas un peu bizarre, toi et moi ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? me demanda-t-elle intriguée en entortillant un doigt dans une mèche de mes cheveux.  
\- Tu étais amoureuse de Sara, ma sœur. C'est "grâce" à sa mort, tout de même, que nous nous sommes rapprochées... En fait j'ai un peu l'impression d'être une remplaçante de Sara pour toi... Que tu m'aimes simplement parce qu'elle n'ait plus là, qu'elle ne sera plus jamais là et que je te la rappelle.  
\- Laurel... chuchota Nyssa.  
        Elle lâcha ma mèche et regroupa mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles. Puis elle plaça ses mains sur chacune de mes joues.  
\- Oui, c'est par la mort de Sara qu'on s'est rapproché. Il est vrai que te fréquenter m’a grandement aidé à faire mon deuil, oui tu me fais penser à elle et c'était pour que tu me parles d'elle que je me suis rapprochée de toi. Comme tu l'as fait avec moi. J'ai adoré apprendre, par ton biais, à connaître la Sara d'avant la Ligue, et je sais que tu as aimé connaître la Sara qu'elle était devenue sous mon aile. Mais, Laurel, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Pour toi, pour ta personnalité, et non pas parce que tu me rappelle Sara.  
        Elle marqua une pause mais je sentais qu'elle n'avait pas complètement finit.  
\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude des longs discours, dit-elle avec un sourire gêné, mais je t'aime Laurel. Toi, et aujourd'hui, personne d'autre.  
\- Nyssa...  
        Elle fit pression sur ses mains et amena mon visage vers le sien pour m'embrasser de nouveau. Elle finit par lâcher mes joues pour venir caresser tout mon corps. Des larmes se formèrent sous mes paupières clauses. Une grande chaleur m'envahie et je me laissai aller. Moi aussi je l'aimais.

        Plus tard, j'étais blotti contre Nyssa qui me caressait les cheveux et les épaules. J'avais la tête enfoui dans son cou. Elle sentait bon, une odeur naturelle, qu'aucune senteur artificielle de parfum ou de déodorant ne venait gâcher.  
\- Il va falloir que je retourne à Nanda Parbat, lâcha-t-elle finalement après avoir repoussé ce moment le plus longtemps.  
\- Non... Pourquoi tu ne peux pas rester ici ?  
\- Merlyn n'a toujours pas payé et officie toujours à la place qui me revient...  
\- Je sais... me lamentai-je en me redressant pour me placer sur elle, c'est horrible, j'étais enfin heureuse...  
\- Tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner.  
\- Tu sais bien que j'aimerai rester près de toi, mais je ne peux pas. Ma famille, mes amis et Starling City ont besoin de moi… (je secouai la tête en signe de négation) J'ai besoin d'eux. Je ne peux pas les quitter.  
\- Je voulais quand même te demander, répondit Nyssa en caressant ma bouche avec son pouce. Je reviendrai souvent, je te l'ai promis. Il n'y aura pas un jour sans que je ne pense à mon retour ici, sans que je ne pense à toi.  
\- J'espère bien ! dis-je en souriant et en l'embrassant doucement, tu pars quand ?  
\- Je préfère ne rien dire, les adieux sont toujours compliqués...  
        Je ne répondis pas car ma gorge se serra et mon cœur s'emballa. Je ne voulais pas la voir partir. Je fonçai sur ses lèvres et l'embrassai du plus profondément dont j'en étais capable. Un désir certain monta en moi et Nyssa me retourna pour se placer sur moi. Elle recouvrit mon corps de baiser et je me sentis défaillir.

        Je me réveillai le lendemain à cause du soleil envahissant la pièce. Il était 6h12 du matin, je fis un rapide calcul. La veille nous étions rentrées vers 11h00, j'avais donc dû dormir environ dix-sept heures d'affilées ! Je me retournai. Nyssa était parti. Je me laissai retomber sur le dos et soupirai fortement. Mon nez me picota et je sentis des larmes poindre. Mais je les refoulai instantanément. Je savais qu'elle allait revenir. Je soufflai une nouvelle fois et me levai d'un bon. Aujourd'hui je retournai au travail et avant ça je devais aller m'entraîner ! Un petit détour pour voir Ray ne serait également pas de refus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L’histoire, niveau action, est globalement finit. Le chapitre suivant est un bonus, concentré sur la relation Nyssa/Laurel (même s’il contient un peu de Olicity !). Je ne comptais plus l’écrire puis finalement une amie m’y a poussé et j’ai vraiment aimé écrire un peu plus sur l’intimité de ce couple, alors j’espère que vous attendrez la semaine prochaine pour le lire !


	7. Je t'Aime

        Six semaines après avoir arrêté Le Chimiste, je me réveillais, un samedi matin, ayant assez dormis. J’inhalai fortement pour me sortir du brouillard et m’assis sur mon lit pour m’étirer. Je me frottai les yeux et me levai pour me diriger dans ma salle de bain. J’aimais me laver le ventre vide. Une bonne douche finit de me réveiller et je bus une grande gorgée d’eau au robinet avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine. Lorsque j’ouvris la porte de ma chambre, je me stoppai net, la main toujours sur la poignée, surprise, à me demander si je rêvais encore. Je lâchai la poignée qui tourna en faisant du bruit et Nyssa, assise comme si de rien n’était, sur le canapé du salon, tourna son visage vers moi et me sourit.  
\- Bonjour, dit-elle en se levant.  
\- Nyssa !  
        Un immense sourire barra mon visage et je courrai dans sa direction pour me jeter dans ses bras. Ma bouche ne tarda pas à trouver la sienne, et mes mains n’avaient pas oublié le chemin jusqu’à ses cheveux bruns. Elle me rendit mon baiser en riant et me serra contre elle.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demandai-je toujours enlacée dans ses bras.  
\- J’avais envie de te voir.  
        Je souris à cette réponse et l’embrassai doucement sur le menton.  
\- Non, sérieusement, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Alors, je n’ai pas le droit de venir juste pour te voir ?  
        Elle eut un sourire en coin et tapota le bout de mon nez avec son index.  
\- Nyssa… dis-je en soufflant gentiment.  
\- Bon, soit, j’avais quelque chose à vous annoncer.  
\- Vous ?  
\- Ça intéressera aussi la Team Arrow.  
\- Et j’ai le droit de le savoir avant ?  
\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis passée chez toi en premier ?  
\- Mmmh… pour me voir ?  
\- Oui, aussi !  
        Elle sourit, son sourire m’avait tellement manqué, et je me jetai une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres. Nyssa m’embrassa passionnément pendant un certain temps et un gargouillis de mon estomac nous arrêta.  
\- J’oubliais, dit-elle en montrant la table basse, je ne suis pas venu les mains vides.  
        Sur la table, un sachet papier d’une célèbre chaîne de fabricants de donuts. Je sentis l’eau me monter à la bouche et m’assis sur le canapé avant de m’emparer du sachet et de croquer à pleines dents dans une pâtisserie.  
\- Mes préférés ! Merchi ! dis-je la bouche pleine en la regardant.  
\- De rien, c’est pour te remercier pour la dernière fois !  
\- Tu veux bien aller me chercher la brique de lait au frigo ?  
\- Bien sûr !  
        Elle se leva, bien que je doutais un instant si elle se rappelait où se trouvait le frigo, mais elle revint quelques secondes après avec le lait et un verre. Elle me servit et je le bus d’une traite.  
\- Aaaaah merci ! Alors, la raison de ta venue ? dis-je en prenant un autre donut que j’amenai immédiatement à mes lèvres.  
\- Merlyn a payé pour son crime.  
        Je manquai de m’étouffer avec mon morceau de gâteau. Je reposai le donut entamé et m’essuyai la bouche.  
\- Comment ça il a payé ?  
\- Je l’ai tué lors d’un duel.  
\- Oh…  
        Je savais déjà qu’elle tuait des hommes, des femmes, mais l’entendre le dire me faisait mal au cœur. Quand soudain je réalisai.  
\- Attend, attend ! Si tu as vaincu Ra’s en duel ça veut dire que tu es…  
\- Devenue la nouvelle chef de la Ligue. Oui, en effet.  
        Je ne savais pas très bien ce que cette lourde casquette signifiait dans les faits.  
\- Je suis venue ici pour vous en informer. Te dire à toi et Oliver que j’avais vengé la mort de Sara. Et pour informer votre équipe du nouveau fonctionnement de la Ligue.  
\- Le nouveau fonctionnement ?  
\- Ça je le garde pour lorsque toute mon audience sera là.  
        Un silence s’installa, je réfléchissais à ce que je pouvais lui dire. La seule chose qui me vint à l’esprit fut de l’engueuler.  
\- Et tu ne m’as rien dit pour ce duel ?! Tu aurais pu mourir en l’affrontant !  
\- Al Sa-Her était un imposteur, il n’avait pas vaincu mon père pour obtenir sa place, il était faible. Je pouvais vaincre mon père, Merlyn n’était rien à côté. J’aurais pu mourir en me battant contre Oliver Queen, mais pas contre ce misérable.  
\- Tu aurais quand-même pu me prévenir.  
\- Pour que tu t’inquiètes ?  
\- Moui, dis-je en ronchonnant.  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu vives dans l’anxiété à cause de moi Laurel.  
\- Tu ne m’as pas donné de nouvelles pendant presque deux mois ! Bien sûr que j’ai vécu dans l’anxiété ! Tous les jours j’espérais que tu franchisses ma fenêtre ! Tous les soirs j’avais du mal à m’endormir par peur de ne plus jamais te revoir ! Tous ceux que j’aimais m’ont été retiré brutalement, ça peut très bien t’arriver à toi aussi, surtout maintenant que tu es à la tête d’une bande d’assassins !  
        J’avais intentionnellement utilisé le mot « bande » pour essayer de la vexer. En vain, elle restait très calme.  
\- Laurel… pardon, je ne pensais pas… Mais une chose est sûre, c’est qu’en étant à la tête de la Ligue, je suis en sécurité. Je suis une des personnes les plus fortes de ce monde.  
\- Hé ne prends pas trop la grosse tête non plus. Enfin, en sécurité jusqu’à ce qu’un autre taré comme Malcolm ou Oliver vienne te défier pour prendre ta place !  
        Nyssa s’approcha de moi et prit mon visage dans ses mains. Elle me regarda intensément dans les yeux, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire fondre. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure.  
\- Je ne mourrai pas Laurel, tu m’entends ? Je ne risque rien.  
        Elle ferma les yeux et posa son front sur le mien. Je fermai mes paupières et respirai profondément son odeur. Ma bouche fut de manière incontrôlable attirée vers ses lèvres. Je m’en emparai et les embrassai précieusement. J’appliquai mes mains dans sa chevelure et lui massai la tête amoureusement. Je sentis bientôt le goût si unique de sa langue. Presque amer mais tellement agréable, c’était si doux et si chaud que cette sensation me faisait frissonner à chaque fois que nos langues se rencontraient.  
        Je la poussai pour l’allonger sur le canapé. Je lâchai sa bouche pour aller embrasser son cou et lui retirer son t-shirt (elle n’était pas en tenu d’Assassin, mais portait des vêtements ordinaires, ce que je venais de remarquer). Elle retira le mien et je retrouvai avec envie la douce sensation de sa peau contre mon corps.

        Nyssa enfilait son t-shirt et je me postai derrière elle pour entourer sa taille de mes bras, posant mes mains sur son ventre. Je l’embrassai dans le cou et elle rit finement en basculant sa tête en arrière.  
\- Tu m’avais manquée… lui dis-je en chuchotant à son oreille.  
\- Je t’aime… dit-elle en se retournant et en m’embrassant.  
\- Moi aussi !  
        J’avais répondu avant de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure et de lui lancer un regard taquin. Puis j’allais m’habiller avant d’envoyer un message à toute la Team pour les réunir.

        Tout le monde était réuni chez Thea, nous étions dans le salon pour plus de confort, la salle du QG étant relativement petite. Oliver se tenait debout à côté du canapé, Felicity y était assise sur l’accoudoir et passait un bras autour de la taille d’Oliver tandis que lui avait un bras posé sur ses frêles épaules. Confortablement sur le canapé se trouvaient Thea et John. Nyssa et moi, toutes proches l’une de l’autre, leur faisions face.  
\- Ce que je tiens à vous dire, commença Nyssa, sera peut-être plus dur à accepter pour certains que pour d’autres.  
        Elle pensait sûrement à Thea, après tout, elle allait lui annoncer que son père, celui qui lui avait appris comment se battre, était mort, par ses propres mains.  
\- Mais je me devais de vous l’annoncer, en personne, puisque cela va apporter quelques changements.  
\- Accouche Nyssa ! dit Felicity visiblement trop curieuse.  
        Oliver lui tapota l’épaule pour la calmer.  
\- J’ai affronté Malcom Merlyn en duel. Pour reprendre la place qui me revenait de droit, et pour venger la mort de Sara. Je sais qu’ici vous ne voyez pas la vengeance comme cela, enfin… Vous savez tous déjà qu’on ne sort pas d’un duel contre Ra’s vivant, à moins d’en être vainqueur.  
        Un frisson parcouru Thea, Oliver fronça les sourcils.  
\- Bon… et comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis toujours en vie.  
        Il y eu un silence. Je ne savais pas s’il était voulu ou si Nyssa attendait une réaction de l’audience. Je les regardais tous un par un, ils avaient l’air d’attendre la suite, même s’ils l’avaient devinée.  
\- J’ai récupéré ma place. Je suis devenue la nouvelle chef de la Ligue des Assassins.  
\- Merveilleux ! s’exclama Felicity sans pouvoir se retenir, encore un de nos amis qui passe dans le camp des ennemis psychopathes et dangereux !  
\- Felicity ! dis-je en sifflant.  
\- En tant que chef, j’ai décidé d’un nouveau fonctionnement de la Ligue.  
        Oliver retira son bras des épaules de Felicity et avança légèrement comme pour se concentrer sur les propos de Nyssa.  
\- Pour commencer, dit Nyssa en prenant un ton très sérieux, vous serez prévenus de tous les mouvements de la Ligue concernant Starling City et ses alentours. Vous serez informé dès que nous traquerons un individu ici ou qu’une de nos pistes nous mènera dans cette ville.  
        Oliver opina du chef, très sérieux. John fronçait les sourcils, interrogateur.  
\- Ensuite, vous serez informé dès qu’un membre de la Ligue sera porté disparu. Pour éviter tout incident semblable à celui du Chimiste. Et si un quelconque fugitif venait à se retrouver à Starling City, votre aide serait la bienvenue.  
\- Evidemment, dit enfin Oliver.  
\- Et pour finir, la Ligue reste à Nanda Parbat mais je n’y vivrai plus….  
        Hein ? Je me retournai, surprise vers Nyssa. Elle continua son discours tout en me prenant la main. Je la serrai.  
\- … Je n’y retournai que quelques jours par mois pour m’assurer de la bonne éducation des nouvelles recrues, du bon maintien des finances et du bon fonctionnement de la Ligue. Me permettant ainsi de m’installer à Starling City pour rester aux côtés de Laurel. Toutefois, si vous permettez ma présence ici.  
\- Nyssa ! dis-je sans pouvoir me retenir.  
        Une boule se forma dans mon estomac, je ne m’y attendais tellement pas que je lui sautai dans les bras. Elle m’y accueillit avec plaisir et m’étreignit un court instant. Lorsque l’étreinte fut rompue je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle accepta mon baiser avec une certaine pudeur et se sépara de moi pour se retourner vers Oliver. Il souriait, John et Thea également. Quant à Felicity, elle frétillait sur son siège me regardant intensément.  
\- Ça te convient ? demanda Nyssa en regardant Oliver.  
\- Oui, j’ai juste une condition à emmètre.  
\- Je t’écoute.  
\- Tout ce qui s’applique à Starling City s’applique aussi à Central City.  
\- Ça me semble faisable, répondit-elle en souriant.  
\- Bien, alors…  
        Oliver s’approcha et lui tendit sa main. Elle la lui attrapa et ils échangèrent une poignée de main qui semblait ferme et décidée. Felicity ne put plus se retenir et bondit dans ma direction. Elle me prit dans ses bras.  
\- Laurel ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi !  
\- Ah ah, merci Felicity, lui répondit-je en lui caressant doucement le dos.  
        Elle me lâcha et offrit un énorme sourire à Nyssa.  
\- Nyssa, dit soudain Thea en se levant, je peux te parler ?  
\- Bien sûr, répondit l’intéressée qui semblait s’y attendre et même s’y être préparée.  
        Thea la mena à l’étage.  
\- Laurel, m’interpella Oliver, moi aussi, je peux te parler ?  
\- Euh, oui oui !  
\- Bon hé bien John, s’écria Felicity, il va falloir qu’on se trouve des choses à nous dire nous aussi !  
\- Mais avec plaisir ! dit-il en riant et en tapotant le canapé pour que la blonde vienne s’y asseoir.  
        Oliver m’amena sur le balcon. Il s’accouda à la balustrade et regarda dans le lointain, je l’imitai.  
\- Tu l’aimes ? me demanda-t-il le plus simplement du monde.  
\- Oui… et je pense qu’elle m’aime aussi.  
\- Alors je suis heureux pour toi… Après le mort de Tommy, tu méritais de trouver quelqu’un de bien pour toi.  
\- Tu penses que Nyssa est quelqu’un de bien ?  
\- Elle est peut-être à la tête d’une organisation un peu sombre mais ça n’empêche pas le fait qu’elle a pris une grande décision pour toi.  
        Il se tourna vers moi.  
\- Il y aura toujours une place pour toi dans mon cœur Laurel, alors j’espère que tu seras heureuse.  
        Il sourit comme il ne m’avait pas souri depuis longtemps. Une vague de nostalgie me submergea.  
\- Moi aussi tu sais, dis-je, il y aura toujours une partie de moi qui t’aimera toujours. Et malgré tout ce qui s’est passé, je suis heureuse que toi et moi ayons pu devenir amis. Je suis heureuse pour toi aussi.  
        Nous nous éloignâmes de la balustrade et il me serra dans ses bras. Je passai mes mains sur ses omoplates et profitai du moment. Puis nous nous lâchâmes pour retourner à l’intérieur. Lorsqu’il pénétra dans la pièce il se dirigea tout de suite vers Felicity assise sur le canapé. Il lui tapota l’épaule pour qu’elle se retourne vers lui et attrapa son menton pour attirer sa bouche contre la sienne. Il l’embrassa si passionnément qu’elle en rougit lorsqu’il la lâcha pour qu’elle respire. Elle lui donna une tape gênée sur la cuisse. John explosa de rire.  
\- Hé bien ! Qu’est-ce-qu’on a raté de si drôle ? dit Thea qui descendait les escaliers Nyssa derrière elle.  
\- Rien ! s’exclama Felicity, absolument rien !  
        Oliver et moi nous mîmes à rire également et Thea et Nyssa nous rejoignirent intriguées.

        Finalement nous quittâmes le QG. Nyssa et moi allâmes manger un morceau avant de rentrer.  
\- De quoi Thea voulait-elle te parler ? demandai-je en croquant dans mon cheeseburger.  
\- Elle voulait savoir comment j’avais vaincu son père. Je lui ai expliqué la situation, le combat, et elle a gardé le silence pendant un petit temps. Puis elle m’a dit qu’elle ne m’en voulait pas, qu’il ne méritait pas cette place. Qu’il avait fait quelque chose d’horrible en la manipulant pour qu’elle tue Sara. Qu’il ne méritait pas qu’elle pleure ou qu’elle soit triste pour sa mort.  
\- Thea… chuchotai-je dans mon verre.  
\- Puis elle m’a dit qu’elle me pardonnait, qu’on était quitte en quelque sorte, et on est redescendu, vous trouvant tous en train de rire comme des baleines !  
\- Ah ah ça ! Dommage que vous l’ayez raté !  
        Puis elle ma tanna pour que je lui raconte et le repas finit dans une succession d’anecdotes du même genre.

 

\- Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas dit, lorsqu’on était toutes les deux, que tu allais rester à Starling ? lui demandai-je en ouvrant la porte de mon appartement.  
        Nous pénétrâmes dans le salon.  
\- J’avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas que j’emménage avec toi, alors je voulais l’équipe au complet à témoin, pour me protéger en quelque sorte, même si de toute façon j’avais prévue de chercher un appartement. Tu m’as raconté que tu avais eu du mal à emménager avec Oliver puis avec Tommy, alors j’avais peur de te faire fuir…  
\- Nyssa, dis-je en prenant ses mains dans les miennes, avec toi c’est différent, bien sûr que je veux que tu viennes vivre chez moi.  
\- C’est différent ?  
\- Je ne saurais pas expliquer pourquoi, mais c’est ce que je ressens, je t’aime et je veux vivre avec toi.  
\- Laurel…  
        Un sourire tendre se peignit sur son visage. Son regard brun se perdit dans le mien. Mon cœur s’emballa. Je me rapprochai et la pris doucement dans mes bras. Elle me serra fort contre elle et nous restâmes dans cette position un certain temps. Je sentais son cœur battre contre ma poitrine et elle devait sûrement sentir le mien qui ne se calmait pas. C’était comme dans un rêve, j’avais les yeux fermés et je l’imaginais, je nous imaginais au milieu de la pièce, enlacées. Je l’entendais respirer au même rythme que moi, je sentais la chaleur de son corps, je sentais sa présence, quelques-uns de ses cheveux me chatouillaient le cou. Petit à petit je commençai à me déstatufier et bougeai mes bras et mes mains pour d’abord lui caresser le dos. Je passai ensuite mes mains dans sa chevelure libre et massai doucement le haut de sa nuque. Elle voulut m’imiter et me caressa les hanches et le bas du dos. Ses mains étaient froides et cela me fit frissonner lorsqu’elle les passa sous mon t-shirt. Finalement je relevai lentement la tête pour me remettre face à elle et la contempler. Mes mains restèrent sur sa nuque et j’avançai pour l’embrasser. Je sentis sa bouche sourire contre la mienne et je l’imitai. Nous nous décollâmes pour nous regarder à nouveau.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire de tes journées ici ? demandai-je sans quitter ses yeux.  
\- Je pensais chercher un travail.  
\- Toi ? Travailler ?  
\- Hé ! Je ne suis pas une incapable !  
        Je ris.  
\- Je me demande bien ce que tu pourrais faire… Serveuse peut-être ! Mais je n’ose pas imaginer ce que cela donnerait si tu tombais sur un client peu aimable !  
\- Je sais me contrôler !  
\- Ah oui ? dis-je en lui lançant un regard coquin.  
        Je l’attrapai par la main et l’entraînai dans la chambre. Je lui retirai vivement son haut et la poussai pour la faire tomber sur le lit. Elle rit et je vins m’installer à califourchon sur elle. J’embrassai son front, son nez, ses joues, son menton, son cou, ses clavicules. Je léchouillai ses épaules, son buste au-dessus de son soutient gorge, son ventre, ses hanches. Je remontai brusquement et approchai mes lèvres toutes proches des siennes, sans les toucher. Elle plaça ses mains derrière ma tête et plaqua nos bouches ensemble. Je reculai.  
\- Tatata, interdiction de bouger ! lui dis-je en secouant un doigt réprobateur.  
        Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour toute réponse et me lança un regard mélangeant envie et désespoir. Je décidai d’épargner quelque peu ses souffrances et finis par l’embrasser passionnément.  
Pendant que nos langues se chatouillaient je baladais mes mains sur ses côtes et son ventre, les caressant en les effleurant. Je lui retirai son soutien-gorge et attardai mes mains sur ses seins. Nyssa voulu me caresser le dos mais j’attrapai ses mains et les lui reposai sur le lit. Elle ricana et finit par se laisser faire. Je déboutonnai son jean en embrassant le bas de son ventre puis lui fis glisser le long de ses cuisses et mollets, caressant ses pieds une fois le jean à terre, remontant pour caresser ses mollets et ses cuisses. J’embrassai sa culotte, lui tirant un gémissement étonné, et lui retirai également. Je remontai pour emprisonner sa bouche. Ma main glissa sur son intimité et je sentis ses gémissements passer la barrière de mes lèvres pressées contre les siennes. Elle craqua et ses mains retrouvèrent le chemin de ma nuque, de mon dos, de mon ventre. Et je la laissai faire, trop désireuse de sentir la douceur de ses caresses.

        L’orgasme qu’elle me procura fut assez… cosmique. Le désir additionné avec ma joie de la savoir définitivement de retour à Starling, de la savoir si près de moi pour un long moment, ma joie de toucher un peu au bonheur avait eu pour résultat une jouissance très pure et immense. Je reprenais encore mon souffle pendant qu’elle se blottit contre moi, posant son bras sur mon ventre, enfouissant son nez dans mon cou. Je l’entourais de mes bras.  
\- Alors, dit-elle après avoir tendrement embrassé l’arrête de ma mâchoire, j’ai assez de contrôle pour devenir serveuse ?  
\- Ah ah ! dis-je avec un immense sourire que je ne pus retenir, serveuse je ne sais pas mais tu fais une très bonne amante !  
\- Je suppose que c’est un compliment !  
\- En effet !  
        Je me mis sur le côté pour me retrouver face à elle. Nous entrelaçâmes nos jambes et je caressai sa joue de ma main libre de mouvements.  
\- Je suis sûre que tu excellerais dans n’importe quel domaine, repris-je, je t’aiderai à chercher un job.  
\- Merci…  
        Nyssa emprisonna mes lèvres. Elle nous fit basculer et se retrouva sur moi. Elle couvrit mon corps de baisers avant de revenir à hauteur de mon visage :  
\- Je t’aime, dit-elle tout simplement comme s’il s’agissait d’une vérité inébranlable.  
        Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de lui répondre et promena doucement sa langue sur ma bouche. Elle redescendit sur mon corps et lorsqu’elle arriva à mon nombril je trouvai enfin la force de répondre :  
\- Moi aussi… Nyssa… Je t’aime…  
        La fin de ma phrase se perdit dans un gémissement rauque de bonheur.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme je le disais à la fin du chapitre précédent, j’ai vraiment aimé écrire sur ce couple, qui je pense ne se réalisera jamais à l’écran T_T (enfin je shipe le Nyssara donc espérons qu’il y’en ai dans la saison 4 !). Merci de m’avoir lu jusqu’au bout et merci pour vos reviews !  
> Pour ceux que ça intéresse j’ai posté un OS sur le couple Olicity, allez faire un tour sur mon profil.


End file.
